And Then There Were
by UnknownStoryKnower
Summary: Student ff; Jane Rizzoli joins in at BCU and meets Maura Isles, they become roommates and Jane needs to find a balance between her friendship with Joey Grant, Darren Crowe and Steve Sanner and her friendship with Maura. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Simple story about Jane and Maura at BCU, see my profile for more fanfics that I wrote if you are interested. Leave a review, I really love hearing what you guys think about this.**

**Small disclaimer before someone is going to bust my ass about it; I do NOT own Rizzoli & Isles.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 001<p>

It was Maura's first year at BCU, she had finished her college in France at an all-girls boarding school but decided that she wanted to go back to Boston and attend one of their universities.

School had been going on for two months now and still she had no friends, she didn't even talk to anyone in class. She always sat in front of the class - alone, her back being a target of many paper clots and chewed out gums. These people were young-adults for God's sake and still they couldn't behave. Their attitude had changed over the past few weeks and they teased her less than before but she still wasn't loved by them as much as she wanted to be loved by them.

''Hey, Rizzoli!'' one of the football players said suddenly, interrupting the professor in front of the class and making Maura cringe and look up from her notepad.

''Shut it, Grant. You're interrupting the professor here.'' The girl laughed out huskily.

Maura looked at the lanky brunette in the doorway of the classroom, the girl was wearing black boyfriend jeans, a pair of white Adidas shoes, a white tank top with a leather jacket over it and her backpack was hanging over her left shoulder.

''Excuse me, are you attending this class?'' the professor asked, laying down her book and looking over at the girl in the doorway.

''Er- I do, I am just starting here and-''

''After two months you roll in with us?'' the professor scoffed.

''Yes, Miss. I just rolled in here. My car broke down on the way here and then the this guy wouldn't let me into my room to drop my stuff so I dropped it back into my car and then I came running over here and as you probably see, I am late but I would really like to join in if you wouldn't mind.''

''Bummer, Rizzoli! Ya always late!'' Grant laughed from the back of the classroom, Maura noticing the death glare that Joey earned from the teacher. She turned her attention back towards the brunette whom shifted a bit on her feet, she almost seemed uncomfortable.

''Excuse me, '_Rizzoli'_. Do you know Mr. Grant here?'' the teacher sighed.

''It's Jane, Jane Rizzoli and, I do Miss, we went to the same high school.''

''Well, Jane. You can take a seat, don't make me stop my explanations for you again.''

''Of course not, Miss.'' Jane exhaled as she hurried over towards the free spot next to Maura. The brunette took her books from her backpack and laid them down on the table, dropping her bag to the ground and turning her full attention towards the teacher that went on with her explanation.

_Why would the brunette have chosen the spot next to her? There were enough free spots in the classroom, nobody ever sat next to her and she could hear Joey Grant and his friends snickering about it behind her._

When they were left in silence to work for the last 10 minutes of the course Maura felt someone gently shoving her in her upper arm, she looked up from her notepad and textbook to see Jane Rizzoli looking at her with a goofy smile on her face.

''I er- could I ask you a question?'' she whispered quietly, Maura nodding in response.

''Of course you can.'' She whispered back.

''What is another name for the fat layer of the skin?'' the brunette asked sheepishly.

_Oh my God, was this girl such a rookie to the Human Anatomy?_

Maura sighed before answering; ''It is the subcutaneous layer.''

''Thanks.'' the brunette replied and writing it down, both of the girls turning their attention back to their notebooks until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>''Your mothers cock!'' Jane yelled, kicking against the door of her dorm room. Her car just had broken down and now she couldn't get into her dorm room because she forgot her papers, lucky for her she didn't lived far away and her Pop would bring the papers to the administration this afternoon so she could check in after classes.<p>

''Shit!'' she yelled again now noticing the time, she was late for her third class, Honors Human Anatomy. The brunette made her way downstairs and dropped all her bags back into her truck before making her way up towards the class. She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

''Hey, Rizzoli!'' someone suddenly said, she looked up and saw Grant smiling at her like some idiot. She sighed and shook her head, slightly amused. ''Shut it, Grant. You're interrupting the professor here.'' She let out in a huskily laugh.

''Excuse me, are you attending this class?'' the professor asked her, laying down her book and looking over at her with a disapproving look on her face.

''Er- I do, I am just starting here and-'' she didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence because the professor cut her off.

''After two months you roll in with us?'' the professor scoffed.

''Yes, Miss. I just rolled in here. My car broke down on the way here and then the this guy wouldn't let me into my room to drop my stuff so I dropped it back into my car and then I came running over here and as you probably see, I am late but I would really like to join in if you wouldn't mind.''

''Bummer, Rizzoli! Ya always late!'' Grant laughed from the back of the classroom.

_Just shut up Joey, please shut up._ She prayed in silence, beginning to feel uncomfortable and shifting around a bit on her feet.

''Excuse me, '_Rizzoli'_. Do you know Mr. Grant here?'' the teacher sighed.

''It's Jane, Jane Rizzoli and, I do Miss, we went to the same high school.''

''Well, Jane. You can take a seat, don't make me stop my explanations for you again.''

''Of course not, Miss.'' She exhaled as she quickly scanned the room, it wasn't that full of students. One certain student caught her eye, the hazel green eyes watched her carefully.

_She seems nice._

Jane hurried over towards the free spot next to Maura and took her books from her backpack, laid them down on the table, dropped her bag to the ground and turned her full attention towards the teacher that went on with her explanation.

When they were left in silence to work for the last 10 minutes of the course Jane began to struggle with some rookie question about skin layers.

_Should I ask her? Ah- C'mon Rizzoli, grow yourself a pair and just ask it._

She gently poked the honey blonde girl next to her with her elbow, the girl now looking up from her textbook. Jane couldn't really read her facial expression, it was a mixture of surprise, happiness, fear and annoyance.

''I er- could I ask you a question?'' she whispered quietly with a goofy smile on her face, the blonde nodding in response.

''Of course you can.'' She whispered back, Jane swallowed by hearing the soft and kind voice.

''What is another name for the fat layer of the skin?'' she asked sheepishly.

Maura sighed before answering; ''It is the subcutaneous layer.''

_She is clearly annoyed._

''Thanks.'' the brunette replied and writing it down, both of the girls turning their attention back to their notebooks until the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two already, I really hope you guys enjoy this. I skip most of the classes for now otherwise it will be such a sloooooow burn and I prefer have a normal slow burn. I won't skipp all classes otherwise we would miss out on the Crowe & Grant fun and our protective Jane.**

**I do_ not_ own those characters, because if I did this would be canon and I wouldn't have to write this.**

**Please enjoy, review, share, message me I don't care. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 002<p>

It was the fourth period by now, math. Maura loved this subject because she was good at it. She was actually good in all subjects but this was one of her favorite - next to Science, Chemistry, Bio, Anatomy and Physiology. She made her way to one of the tables in the front of the class.

Yes, Maura Isles was a huge geek and she didn't care. She cared at first when she still wanted to fit in but, after several years of disappointment she gave up. She wasn't made to fit in and so she wouldn't, and she was totally fine with it that way.

Jane on the other hand hated math and made her way towards the back of the class to sit with Grant and his boys. The only thing she liked here was the fact that she could use the fitness room whenever she needed it and that she could get enough information here to get better chances at the police academy. Not that she had a lot of time after studying to actually go to the fitness room though, she had to work in the family café downtown with her Ma almost every evening and she ran it all on her own with her younger brother Frankie the whole Saturday.

As the class progressed Grant began to tease Maura, throwing paper clots at her. The blonde sighed when she felt the clots hitting her back, she wanted to say something about it but she knew that it would only please them.

''Cut is out Grant, c'mon aye.'' Jane sighed, ''Grow up and behave, I want to actually listen to our teacher.'' The brunette added.

''You spend half a class next to Bora and you already turn into a geek.'' Grant laughed, poking the tall brunette in her arm.

''Just cut it out, K? I want to pay attention here. And don't touch me, will ya?'' The brunette spat at him before turning her attention back towards the teacher that was explaining something complicated that she couldn't really follow.

''Jesus, take a chill pill Rizzoli.'' Crowe grinned from the table next to the one of Jane and Joey, the brunette ignoring the comment.

Maura hoped that the outfall of the brunette would keep the paper clots from coming, but her hope had vanished the minute she felt the clots coming at her again.

The honey blonde didn't knew how fast she had to get out of the classroom when the lunch bell rang. She sat in the back of the cafeteria with the food she always brought for herself, she made her lunch in her room before she left for classes. She never wanted to be in line for food or to even walk over there, she did it the first day and she ended up getting covered with melted cheese by Joey Grant and Darren Crowe.

* * *

><p>''We aren't going to sit with her?'' a confused voice suddenly asked out of nowhere. Maura recognized the voice immediately, how could she not? She only had it heard three times today but the low, husky but feminine voice was highly recognizable.<p>

''Nahh, Rizzoli. Why the hell would ya wanna sit with Bora?'' Crowe said, sitting down at the table in front of the one from Maura.

''I don't know, thought she was pretty nice back in class.'' Jane said honestly, she really thought the blonde was a nice girl.

_She helped me with my rookie question about the skin layers without laughing into my face._

''She's a snob, you don't wanna sit with her Jane.'' Steve Sanner said, taking a seat across from Darren.

Maura looked at her food and sighed, hearing them talk about her. They all knew she was from a rich family and they hated her for it.

She was an Isles and her family owned half of Boston, they had an Estate here so of course people knew from her family. But just because her parents had money didn't meant that she had money. Yes, she had an easy life and never had trouble with paying for things because her parents paid everything for her but the price she had to pay for it was a lonely childhood with only a maid to grow up with. She told her parents that she preferred a boarding school in France and so her parents send her there, that way she had somewhat more company around. But it didn't pay of, so she decided to turn back to her home town and go to a university there. Only to have people teasing and bullying her about her last name and the capacity of her brain.

''Seriously? She is one of those?'' Jane asked in disbelief, not wanting to believe that the honey blonde could be one of those people. She took a seat next to Steve and Grant sat across from her.

''Hell yeah she is.'' Grant scoffed, taking a bite from his sandwich.

Jane furrowed her brows, the thick dark brown lines representing the deep thoughts she was in as she briefly looked over at the lonely girl sitting at the other table.

_Would she really be_that_bad? Nahh, she doesn't looks like a snob. She does looks rich though, I mean- look at her clothes._

''Rizzoli, ya aren't checking out the chick, right?'' Darren laughed.

Jane quickly looked up at Darren, ''Huh? Nah, 'f course not man.'' She scoffed, knowing it was a lie.

_I wasn't checking her out, right? Oh.. my god, maybe I was.. Nahh, c'mon Jane, you dated one chick and that was a fase, don't get troubled over it now aye._

Jane hang with the guys for the rest of the lunch while Maura made her way towards the empty hallways directly after she finished her lunch.

Jane didn't noticed Maura was already gone until the bell rang to tell them that the next class would start in a few minutes.

_Why would she always sit alone? If she is a snob, okay. But she seemed so nice?.. Sheesh Rizzoli, ya wanna be a cop, you know not all people are who they seem to be on first sight.. Maybe Steve and the guys are right? Maybe I should try and talk with her after classes?_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three, I hope you all enjoy this as I enjoy writing this.**

**Nope, I don't make any profit on this and the characters also don't belong to me.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read this, I just realized that I have these short chapters from like 1,500 words -I thought that was a long chapter because when I just started writing my chapters were like 800 words long- but, I am trying to make longer chapters in the near future so that you guys actually have something to read.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 003<p>

Jane didn't followed any classes that day anymore together with the honey blonde girl and actually she was disappointed about that, she had hoped to see her again before going back to her dorm room. Maybe the girl had a room too and she would see her there.

_She's a rich girl, she wouldn't sleep in some shitty dorm room that she has to share with some sweaty, bitchy college chick._

Jane sighed as she lifted her suitcases from the red 1980 Chevy pickup truck, it was an old thing but she was proud on her Chevy and she wouldn't trade it for anything in this world. Her father gave it to her for her 16th birthday and she took care of the car like it was her child, it was one of the few things that really was hers.

She made her way back towards the building where she would be sleeping, she picked up a set of keys at the desk and headed upstairs.

''201, 202, 203..'' her voice trailed off before she put her suitcases down.

Would it be more polite to knock before she would enter the room? She could just intrude someone's private space. She had been spending her two months here alone and then she would just barge into the girl but, maybe there wasn't anyone there and she would just stand there like a fool knocking onto the door.

_Just knock, if you don't get an answer in 10 seconds you just open the door._

Jane knocked on the door, waited for someone to reply and sighed when nobody opened up. She rattled the doorknob and noticed the door was locked, so she took the keys and opened up the door.

She grabbed her suitcases and walked into the room, being met by a set of startled hazel green eyes.

Maura quickly took out her earphones and stood up when she saw Jane, ''What are you doing here?'' she asked confused. She had heard the knocking but she thought it was just one of the girls or guys trying to joke around with her and rattling the doorknob.

''Er- I am so sorry. I didn't meant to intrude. I er- am supposed to be your roommate..'' Jane said, her face flushed slightly red while talking, she dropped her suitcases and scratched the back of her neck as she looked at the shocked girl in front of her.

_Well, you still got to see her after school Rizzoli._

''I wasn't informed about a roommate, but according to the fact that you have the keys it must be okay. So come on in.'' Maura said quietly, designating towards the empty bed with her hand.

_I so hoped to be spending this year alone.._

''Thanks.'' Jane said awkwardly, laying her suitcases onto her new bed and sitting down next to them. She carefully watched Maura closing the door of their room and locking it again from the inside.

_Why the hell does she locks the door?_

''Bora is it, right?'' Jane asked in an attempt to be polite and make friends with the girl.

Maura chuckled quietly and walked back towards the desk, taking a seat on the chair again and looking at Jane in confusement.

''It actually is Maura, Maura Isles.''

''Isles? As in, The Isles Estate? Constance Isles and Gregory Isles? The Isles' who own half Boston?'' Jane chocked out. Yes, the guys said rich.. but _that_ rich?

''Yes.. Constance and Gregory are my parents.'' Maura said, slightly uncomfortable by the mentioning of her parents career.

Jane could see Maura getting uncomfortable about it. ''Why do the guys call you Bora?''

''They call me Maura-The-Bora.'' Maura said, singing the nickname part. ''They mean boring but it doesn't makes any sense..'' she added, more to herself than to the confused brunette sitting on her bed.

''They are assholes.'' Jane deadpanned, looking at Maura whom frowned now in slight confusement.

''If they are such assholes then why did you sit with them in the lunch break?''

''I went to high school with all three of them, they used to call me Frog Face, or Roli-Poli-Rizzoli.. And they would sing, Roli-Poli-Rizzoli eats cannoli.. They are the only one I actually know here so I stick around with them.''

''Aww, were you chubby?'' Maura asked amused.

''No!, I was athletic, and strong..'' Jane said, looking at the honey blonde on the desk chair, trying to bite back a laughter.

''Okay.. Maybe I was a bit chubby.'' The brunette admitted with a smile.

Maura chuckled now, Jane faking an offended look. ''It's not funny Maura!''

''I know, it isn't. I am sorry.'' The girl snickered, covering up her mouth with her hand as she leaned forward on the chair, her eyes closed, probably trying to keep in her laugh.

Jane grinned, ''You're not boring at all. And thanks for helping me out with that stupid question in third period about the fat layer.''

''Thank you, and you are welcome. Jane Rizzoli, is it, right?'' Maura asked as she got up from the desk chair and sat down on her own bed cross-legged.

''Yeah it is.'' Jane said proudly. Her family didn't had much but they were hard workers and she was proud to carry the name Rizzoli with her. It was only then when she noticed the time on the authentic looking wooden clock on the wall above Maura's bed.

''Fuck!'' she exclaimed as she jumped up from bed.

''Please don't swear..'' Maura said quietly, eyeing the suddenly shocked and hurried brunette.

''Fine, I won't-wait, what?'' Jane asked, suddenly stopping dead in her tracks to look at the now insecure girl on bed.

''I said, 'Please, don't swear.''' Maura said, this time somewhat quieter.

''You don't like it when people swear?'' Jane asked, one eyebrow raised in confusement. She looked at Maura slowly shaking her head from left to right.

''Not really no..''

''Oh, okay. Well, I swear a lot so I will try to lessen it. If I swear, just correct me, I don't notice it most of the time. But I gotta head downtown now, help my ma out at the café for a couple of hours. Would ya like to tag along?'' Jane asked, swinging her backpack on her back and taking her car keys from the pocket in her leather jacket.

''But you have to work.'' The blonde asked estranged.

''I know, but it's just for two hours or so and I bet my ma would like to know who I am sharing my room with the upcoming few years. If you get bored I'll just bring you back, and if you don't get bored, we could take a drink afterwards and actually get to know each other a bit without the guys buggin' you.'' Jane smiled at her.

_Did she just actually offered me a drink to get to know me somewhat better? Did she just basically said she would like to be friends with me?_

_No, of course not. Silly. She is just trying to be nice._

''I would love to.'' The blonde said, smiling.

''Great!'' Jane smiled.

The blonde stood up and pulled on her shoes, grabbing her coat from the chair and pulling it on. Then she followed the brunette towards her car.

''Where are ya goin' with Bora, Rizzoli?'' a familiar voice suddenly asked.

Both girls turned around to face Darren Crowe, Joey Grant and some other guys that were heading towards the football field.

''Should it be any of your business Crowe?'' Jane chuckled arrogant as she held the door of the car for Maura whom slid into the passengers seat without saying a word.

''Isn't it weird that our dyke is taking the rich girl for a ride?'' Crowe laughed.

''Excuse me?'' Jane asked, now taking a step towards Darren.

''You heard me, Rizzoli. We all knew about the fling you had with Rose.'' Crowe smirked.

''Come on, Darren. Let her be, if she wants to take Bora for a ride then that's her choice. She isn't the enemy dude, take a chill pill and let's go to practice.'' Joey said, taking a hold of Darren's shoulder - The least thing Jane would have expected Joey to do was to stick up for her.

''You are defending the dyke, dude.'' Darren said, shrugging himself lose.

''Shut it, Crowe.'' Jane hissed as she took another step towards the jock, eyeing him dangerously.

''Or what? Ya gonna hit me?'' He laughed, the sounds quickly interrupted by a fist flying into his face and hitting him on the jaw and letting him tumble backwards a bit.

''The fuck is your problem?! Fucking Lezzie!'' Darren yelled after he steadied again, his hand covering his cheek and jaw.

''You want another hit, Crowe?!'' she growled before leaning in for the second punch. She stopped abruptly when someone took a hold of her lower arm. The brown eyes flashed over the people in front of her. Darren stood in front of her, Joey holding him back and Steve was standing behind them with the rest of the team, all sharing the same amused look.

_Who was holding her?_

''Come on Jane, or you're going to be late.'' The soft voice whispered.

_Maura._

''Yeah,,'' Jane croaked. ''-You're right,'' she added, looking at Maura whom just gave her a small nod. She looked back at the guys again, ''Good luck at your practice Joey, Steve.'' She quietly said to them before getting into the red Chevy with Maura.


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we have chapter 4 already, I am going to try and update this story every Saturday if there is any interest in this story. So please, let me know if you like it or not. Just for the record, this will be one of my first real slowburn and I have a hard time writing it so be nice in the reviews. **

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Oh, almost forgot to say this- never thought it would be necessary but,**

**These characters aren't mine, they belong to TNT and Jan Nash and Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and of course our lovely girls Angie and Sasha. Also I do not make any profit out of this. Just saying..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 004<p>

''Thank you, for pulling me out of there.'' Jane said softly as she started the loud and rambling Chevy, driving them away from the parking spot and away from the campus.

''I just didn't want you to get in trouble on the first day of school. It makes a bad impression on people.'' Maura said, looking at the brunette who had her eyes locked on the road. Should she bring up what Darren just had said or should she drop is and not start about it again?

_Why am I so complicated?_

''I always have a bad impression on people. I mean- look at me.'' Jane chuckled, making their way downtown.

''I wouldn't say you make a bad impression, but you do intimidate people when you walk into a room.''

''Did I intimidate you when I went to sit with you during Anatomy?''

''To be honest, you did. But I also was very impressed by your long bone structure and alethic figure.''

''Wait- My long bone structure?'' Jane smiled, taking a turn to the left and driving into a small street, parking her Chevy on the side.

''Yes, I am impressed by it.'' Maura said, earning an estranged but amused look from the girl in the driver's seat, it was a small smile which showed clear happiness but the dark eyebrows were knotted together in slight confusion.

''Thank you, I suppose..'' Jane laughed before getting out of the truck, Maura following her lead, her heels not supporting her on the uneven road.

''There is a reason why they call me Bora, Jane.'' Maura mumbled, suddenly aware of how freaky she must have sounded by complimenting the girls bone structure. She looked up at the dark haired girl whom gave her a little smile; ''You're not boring, just a little.. Dorkish..''

''I don't believe 'dorkish' is a word, Jane.'' Maura pointed out, her index finger supporting her sentence by holding it into the air.

''Then it is a word now. C'mon, my ma is probably pissed by now and a small warning; she can be a bit.. Overwhelming..'' Jane said, her mother could be beyond overwhelming actually but she wanted Maura to tag along for the shift and be friends with her. She seemed like a nice girl and a loyal friend, she was a bit of a dork and maybe she was a bit strange but Jane liked it, it made Maura unique and different from the other students on campus. The brunette took Maura to the other side of the street and into an alley, entering the backdoor of a café.

When Maura entered the room she was met by a warm and welcoming scent. It smelled like..

_Cinnamon and Coffee.._

''Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Why are you always so late?! And can't you dress into something else than a leather jacket for once?!'' an elderly woman screeched as she came running into the back space, her hands thrown up in the air in despair.

Maura giggled quietly by the name.

_Jane Clementine Rizzoli?_

Jane could hear Maura giggle and smiled to herself, turning her head towards a very, very amused Maura. ''There we go..'' she whispered before turning back to her mother.

''Hey Ma, it's nice to see you too.'' Jane said awkwardly, giving her mother a small wave.

''You are so lucky that I love you so much, otherwise I would have whooped your ass Janie.'' Jane's mother sighed as she walked over towards the girls and enveloping the tall brunette into a hug. Something inside Maura was touched by it and watched the two Rizzoli's in awe, she never had such a family bond herself and was always fascinated in how people could connect with each other.

''Love ya too Ma.'' Jane said a bit uncomfortable, lightly hugging her mother back and placing a kiss on her cheek. She didn't like to show other people that she was a 19 years old girl still hugging her mother like some baby and kissing her cheek. She was glad when her mother let go of her so she could take a small step back again.

''Er- Ma. This is my new roommate at BCU.'' Jane mumbled.

Angela's face lit up, ''Oh my, it's a pleasure to meet you honey. I am Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother.'' The woman smiled.

Maura smiled, ''I am Maura Isles, it's a pleasure to meet you too Misses Rizzoli.'' Said the blonde, holding out her hand for Angela to shake it, the elderly woman shaking it with a small smile.

"An Isles, Janie. Maybe you could get some fashion advice from her, learn some manners too."

"Oh, c'mon Ma. Not now. I am going to get ready, give Maura here some coffee and you're going to head home to feed the monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Maura asked confused, furrowing her brows as she looked from Jane to Angela and back.

_Why would someone have monkeys at home?_

"Yeah, my Pops and brothers."

"Its 5 now, I will make Frankie come over at 7 and I will give him some food for you two too. Maybe I will let him surprise you with some Cannoli."

"Nahh Ma, we're good. We can pick up a pizza on our way back to BCU, right Maura?" Jane asked the blonde girl.

"That sounds like a plan." Maura said, giving Jane a brief smile and she got one in return.

"Well, okay. I am going home then. Take care honey." Angela said, kissing the brunette's cheek and leaving.

"So, that was my mother." Jane exhaled with a chuckle as she made her way towards the door that led towards the café itself.

"She is a lovely woman Jane." Maura said honestly as she followed the taller girl.

"She is, but sometimes she can be a bit nosey and overwhelming."

Maura noticed Jane holding the door for her.

_Gentleman.._

She walked into the café and noticed a few people at the counter and some sitting down at tables.

"Take a seat somewhere and I'll bring you some coffee in a few. Anything special you would like?" Jane said as she walked in after Maura.

"A latte would be nice Jane, thank you."

"No problem." the brunette husked out, flashing her famous Rizzoli smile before walking behind the counter and starting to help some of the costumers.

Maura took a seat at a table in the corner of the café, she looked around and took some time to take it all in. She wouldn't ever go to such a place by herself, she was too awkward for it but she was glad that Jane asked her to come along. Jane seemed like she actually wanted a friendship, in comparison to the other people she 'hung' around with the first month at BCU.

"Here ya go." A voice suddenly said from behind her, she look up startled and right into a pair of very amused dark brown orbs.

"Didn't meant to startle ya." The brunette said quietly, putting the latte down.

"It's alright." Maura said with a small nod.

"I'll be back in a few, ya think ya can survive here?"

"Yes, I believe I can." Maura smiled.

"Well, if ya get bored, tell me. Then I'll find a way to bring ya back to campus." The brunette said, smiling at Maura and walking off towards a few other tables to pick up some orders or empty coffee cups.

The two hours flew by, Jane checking up on Maura a few time before a guy walked up to her.

"And who is this fine lady? Huh?"

Maura looked up and saw a tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Do I know you?" She asked confused as the boy sat down at her table.

"No you don't, but I bet ya wanna." the boy winked at her, he was probably a year or two maybe three younger then her and had a very recognizable face even though she couldn't place him, she knew that she had seen him before.

"Tommy is the name." the boy said, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it, making the blonde blush.

"Er- Tommy, I er-"

"Alright, enough already Casanova. You are too young for her and besides that, stop flirting with my friends." Jane sighed as she -out of nowhere- stood by the table, taking Tommy by his ear and lifting him up from the table. The boy wincing at the contact, trying to swat away his sister.

_Friends? Did she just called me her friend?_

Maura felt herself light up a bit as Jane spoke.

"Frankie is in the back, he needs you." She let his ear go once he stood steady.

Tommy kept standing next to Jane, looking at Maura who was looking back to him in confusement.

"Go, Tommy or I'll have to cut m' off."

"Sheesh, alright Janie." he mocked, now turning his attention back to Jane. "Ma said to give you those." he said bluntly, pushing a small box in her hands and walking away.

Jane sighed and slightly shook her head, "Brothers.." she chuckled out in a sigh.

"He is quite attractive, Jane." said the blonde while she gathered herself and stood up.

"Don't encourage him now, please." the brunette grinned as she walked out of the café with Maura and towards the Chevy.

"But it's true, he has a very drawn jaw line, beautiful blue eyes and he has the same exceptional long bone structure as you do."

"You are so strange, Maura." Jane chuckled before they both got into the truck, the brunette immediately starting up the old vehicle and driving away.

"Do you really think I am strange?" Asked Maura, disappointed in herself for letting her quirky side getting the best of her.

"Ya are a bit strange yeah, but in a good way. What is the fun of normal people anyway?"

"You told your brother I am your friend.. Am I?"

"Yeah you are, what are you otherwise? The roommate that I took out with me to work and then went to get a pizza with her?"

"I- I don't know.." the blonde replied honest.

"You aren't a real people person, are you, Isles?"

"Not really no." she whispered.

"Well, _we_ are going to get the greasiest pizza they have and then we are going to loosen ya up a bit because ya need it."

"Loosen me up?" Maura asked almost scared.

Jane let out a throaty chuckle, amused by Maura's reaction. "Yeah, I have Netflix on my laptop. We could watch a movie and just ask each other girly questions."

"Well, if that is what friends are supposed to do then I guess it's alright with me." Maura smiled.

Jane parked at the pizzeria, "I am gonna hop out and get us some food, anything particular you like?"

"I always take mine with mushrooms, but anything you want is fine by me."

"So mushrooms it is." chuckled Jane huskily as she got out of the red pickup truck.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is another chapter already. I hate myself for putting it up a week before scheduled but I have like 6 chapters done for this story (after this one) already and I am so hyped to put it online ;-; **

**Saaaawwwwrryyy.**

**Hope you enjoy it and let me know in the reviews if you want more now or next Saturday.**

**And no, I do not own these pretty ladies. . If I did, I wouldn't be writing this and we all know that..**

* * *

><p>Chapter 005<p>

"You know, we could rent a campus apartment. You know, one with our own kitchen and shower." Maura grinned, it was almost 3:30PM when she and Jane made her way back from the showers on their wing of the building. The girls have been having this on and off friendship for the past three weeks now. Jane had explained to Maura that is was hard for her to pick a side and Maura didn't blame her for it at all.

Maura knew Jane meant what she said. Although the brunette didn't spend the lunch breaks with her, not spend classes with her, she did take her with her to the café of her mother and surprised her with pizza on random days with some action or sci-fi movie that the blonde couldn't appreciate most of the times -she ended up pointing out everything that scientifically wasn't possible and then they ended up watching some documentary that Maura did like until they both passed out on Jane's bed with the laptop on top of them.

"Then we need to share it with like 6 other though." Jane mocked as she opened the door to their dorm room and held it for Maura, the blonde walking into the room with the brunette following suit.

"We don't need to. I can simply ask my parents to rent us a private apartment." Maura said, shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing as she sat down on her bed.

"Ask _your_ parents to rent _us_ a _private_ apartment?" Jane scoffed. "No way in hell that I would let your parents do something like that just because I don't like to share a shower." The brunette said, locking the door like Maura always asked her to do before she went to sit down on bed.

"Why not? I mean, I would rent it for myself but it wouldn't be fun to be there all by myself. So why not let you join in?" Maura asked, looking at Jane whom wildly shook her head.

"No, Maur. I won't let your parents do that." Jane said.

"Well, too bad Jane. I will call my father after dinner tonight." Maura said with a smirk.

"Oh! Talking about dinner anyway, my Ma asked you to come by tonight for Sunday family dinner." Jane said, feeling something buzz in her pocket but ignoring it.

"Family dinner? Why would she invite me?" Maura frowned, "Not- not that I wouldn't love to come, because I do. I would love to come by for dinner."

"Good, then I'll you can come with me tonight. Then we don't need to eat to this weird University food again." Jane snickered as she now took her phone from her pocket. Her eyes widened at seeing the screen name.

"Fuck." she said, jumping up from bed and turning a nervous round.

"Jane, language please." Maura sighed.

"It's my ex Maura. Please take it and say that she dialed the wrong number or something." the brunette said as she threw the phone to Maura who catched it, glaring at the screen name.

_Rose_.

It said. Maura looked up at Jane panicked, "I can't lie, Jane!"

"What! Since when?" Jane asked panicked as she catches the phone when Maura threw it back at her.

"Since when I was born!" The blonde squeaked.

"Ugh!" Jane grunted before picking up.

"Hey Rose, what is it?" Jane tried to say as nonchalant as possible, looking at Maura with a glare that shot daggers.

"Sorry." Maura whispered, the brunette just nodded as a sign that it was alright.

"Actually, no." Jane said stern, clenching her teeth. Maura could see the Italian girl getting frustrated.

"You dumped my ass and left, Rose. You indeed are not welcome at our family dinner tonight. No matter what my mother has told you." with that Jane hung up and threw her phone against the wall, it clattered to pieces and fell onto her bed.

"Shit." Jane grunted as she realized what she just had done to her phone, running a hand through her hair.

"Is everything alright?" Maura asked quietly as she stood up and walked over towards Jane who shook her head, "No, I'm not fine." she scoffed.

"She is coming tonight too?" Maura asked, gently laying a hand on Jane's shoulder. Maura knew Jane had dated a girl before she came to BCU but the blonde never went further on it, if Jane wanted to talk about it she would when she was ready. After all they only knew each other for three weeks and Jane still wasn't totally on her side, the brunette still swung from Joey and Steve towards her. It hurt her, but it was understandable.

They didn't knew that much about each other yet either, Jane only knew that Maura never really saw her parents and that she came from a boarding school. The only thing Maura knew was that Jane wanted to be a detective, that the brunette had dated a girl and that she worked at a café which her mother owned. They never really had intimate conversations about their own lives, this was also the first Sunday that Maura went with Jane to their family dinner, if Jane was still going of course.

"I don't know. I hope not but it depends on what my mother said to her." Jane sighed as she let herself drop onto her bed again, picking up her broken phone.

"You still want me to come along to dinner?" Maura asked quietly as she hesitatingly sat down next to Jane, taking the broken phone from her and laying it next to her.

"Yes, of course I want that. Why wouldn't I?" The brunette asked confused as she was on the edge of her emotions, looking at Maura. The hazel eyes showed concern and unease.

"Because your ex is coming too. You never really spoke about her, the first day we met you had that fight with Darren. You knew I heard it, but you never dared to speak about it, it came back multiple times in class and you got uncomfortable around me when that happened. I didn't want to bring it up because I thought you would bring it up when you were ready but it seems to really bother you what other people say about it and now you smashed your phone to pieces because she is attending your family dinner. I don't know what happened and if you are ever willing to tell me, but I want you to know that I won't judge you. You are my friend and I hate to see you like this. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't want me to come because you would feel even more awkward and uncomfortable around me."

Jane shook her head and burrowed her face in her hands. "I don't know Maura." she sighed.

"I just- I don't know it anymore. I don't know what I am, I don't know how to feel about it and I just don't know. She left me and I was devastated, and now she just comes back. I am not ashamed of myself, just disappointed I guess. And I don't feel uncomfortable around you, it's just.. I- I am bad at talking about my feelings and especially this, I just can't put it to words." the brunette sighed desperate, pulling her hands away and looking at Maura again.

Maura gave her a small smile and leaned in the kiss her temple, "Let's go down to Boston Common like our plan was, then we go to your house and we will see how it goes from there. If you feel uncomfortable with her around, _if_ she is around, we just head back to the University."

Jane smiled and slightly leaned in to the touch of Maura's lips on her temple, appreciating the supportiveness and tenderness the blonde was showing her. "Yeah, let's do that." the brunette said as she stood up, pulling Maura with her, a soft giggle coming from the honey blonde.

"Let me get dressed properly first, Jane." Maura said as she looked at Jane whom threw her head back and grunted.

"Come on, Maura. We are going for a walk in the park and head to family dinner. You are dressed fine for that." Jane sighed annoyed as she pointed out the clothing Maura was wearing which were a pair of blue boyfriend jeans and a slightly oversized white sweater.

"I am not." Maura mumbled as she eyed herself.

"Yes, you are. You look amazing, Maura. It doesn't matter what you wear, hell, you even look good when you wake up in the morning." Jane said as she looked at the blonde whom began to blush.

"I er- I don't, Jane." the blonde chuckled with flushed cheeks as she eyed the brunette whom gave her the most adorable smile.

"Yes, you do. Come on, let's go blondey." Jane said as she walked over towards the door and unlocked it.

"Can you at least take off your leather jacket and pull on a button up or something? Maybe take off those black booth and put on a pair of sneakers.." Maura said, Jane now turning her head and frowning.

"Why would I?" The brunette scoffed.

"Because it will look good on you and your mother will appreciate it too, she always says that she wants you to wear something else than leather jackets and big black boots. She hates it when you turn up at the café like that too.."

"But that's the café Maur." Jane whined, eyeing the blonde whom smiled innocently and tipped her head to the side causing the brunette to sigh defeated. "Fine!" She growled as she walked towards the closed and pulled out a white button up and a white undershirt. She pulled off her jacket and her shirt.

"Jane-" Maura choked out as she saw the brunettes back.

_What is that?_

"What?" The brunette said as she turned around and faced Maura, pulling on the white undershirt.

"Your back. How did you get that scar?" The blonde asked, knowing she was prying and that this could seriously piss off the Italian girl.

"Just some accident when I was at high school." The brunette scoffed as she tucked the undershirt into her black jeans and pulled on the white button up and buttoned it close.

"Scar looks worse than the wound actually was." Jane added, kicking off her boots and sliding on a pair of white Adidas sneakers, the same she was wearing the first day of school.

Maura just nodded and eyed Jane, "See, you look amazing."

"I hate you." Jane whined.

"No you don't. Now let's go, I am eager to go to the park. Shall we take my car?" The blonde said with her small and innocent smile, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"You have a car?" Jane asked with a frown, secretly adoring the look her friend gave her.

"Yes, it arrived here yesterday." the blonde said as she proudly showed Jane the keys to her car.

"Well, let's go then." Jane chuckled, opening the door of the dorm room for Maura to let her out.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit Maur!" Jane said as she eyed the matte red BMW M3.<p>

"You like?" The blonde chuckled as she watched the amazed brunette eyeing the car in awe.

"Hell yes I like." the brunette laughed as she looked from the car to Maura, the blonde smiling at her and handing her the keys.

"Then you drive today."

"What? Are you crazy?" Jane chuckled as she took the keys from Maura.

"No, I'm not. You can drive us today." Maura said as she gave Jane a light push towards the driver's side.

"Well, o- okay." Jane mumbled as she unlocked the car, both students getting in.

"There goes nothing." Jane said as she plugged the keys into the socket and started the engine, driving them out of the BCU parking lot and towards the Boston Common.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one today because, why not?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 006<p>

When Jane had asked her to join her for a walk in the Boston Common she was beyond excited. She never had anyone asking her out to do anything with them but Jane, Jane was different. The brunette wasn't just nice because she was Maura's roommate and was stuck with her, but she was nice because she wanted to. Of course the ups and downs where there in class with Darren or Joey, but it didn't bother the blonde. Jane had taken her with her to the family café multiple times now, she had met the whole Rizzoli clan except for her father whom was always working over town as a plumber. They had a movie night every Wednesday and Saturday evening which basically meant, sitting shoulder to shoulder on Jane's bed, eating popcorn and watching a documentary because Maura couldn't stop pointing out scientifically impossible actions in Jane's favorite movies.

"It's so peaceful here." the blonde exhaled as she looked around the park, seeing a few people walking with their dogs, some just sitting on a bench and talking.

"Yeah, it is." Jane said quietly as she shuffled through the park with the somewhat shorter girl until they reached a bench, she stopped walking and sat down.

Maura stopped abruptly as she saw Jane sitting down and frowned. "Are you not feeling well?" she immediately asked worried, sitting down next to the brunette.

"Hm? Yeah, I- I'm fine." Jane smiled absently, not being 'fine' at all. She looked at the blonde whose hazel eyes narrowed.

"You lied, your left eyebrow moved." Maura stated.

"My eyebrows move all the time." Jane murmured, wiggling her eyebrows to the blonde whom let out a quiet but amused chuckle and covered up her mouth with her hand to mute the sound of her laughter.

"Just tell me if you aren't feeling well, please." Maura said quietly, switching the professional mode on again as she eyed the brunette carefully

"I'm sorry." Jane breathed out loudly, turning to look at Maura who was beyond confused by the apology.

"Pardon me?" She asks as she sees the brunette shifting a bit on the spot she was sitting next to Jane.

"For letting you down in classes and in the breaks, you know. I- I never intended for it to be this way, I mean like- we have been roommates and friends for three weeks now. We may not know a lot about each other's personal lives and stuff, but we have movie nights twice a week, you go with me to the café, my family is fond of you and now you even go with me to family dinner." said Jane, looking sideways to the blonde whose facial expressions looked guilty, sorry for something. "That is not something bad, I mean yeah- yeah I had friend before, but not one of them was like you and we don't even know each other that well. And I feel bad for only talking to you out of class." admitted the brunette, looking at Maura who just lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind Jane. I grew up with a maid, no parents around. Yes, of course- I head everything I desired as a child except for a real family. I went to a boarding school where nobody even dared to look at me and, I got used to being alone. You are the closest to a friend that I ever had, nobody usually puts up with my quirks and, I am happy with every minute we spend together -it makes up for the minutes we don't spend together in class.." The blonde scoffed sadly, looking from the grass beneath her feet up the brunette who had a sad expression on her face. Before Maura could apologize and ask why Jane was sad, the brunette pulled her into a hug. She was startled at first, tensing up, but then relaxed into the embrace and hugged the Italian back.

"I am sorry I let you down like that Maura. I really like being your friend and I promise you that I will try to change whatever it is that the boys have against you. I just, I am scared that they will fall back into old habits if I let them down and I really don't want to go back to being called Frog Face."

Maura chuckled now, adoring Jane's concern.

"It is alright, Jane." she whispered into the brown raven locks, rubbing the brunettes toned back. "You don't owe me anything, you gave me so much these past few weeks already and you give me even more by inviting me over to family dinner, trusting me with your ex around. I know it's hard for you to come clean about it." she added softly before they let go of each other, she was met by a small smile, mixed with a smirk.

"We only watched some movies together, you drink coffee when I'm working and now we are in the park totally forgetting about our walk before we are running right into my family drama. I should thank you for forgiving me and being the supportive friend that wants to put up with this drama." Jane chuckled as she stood up, extending Maura her hand.

The blonde took the hand and stood up, "You watched 4 documentaries with me already and you didn't even fell asleep." she pointed out, Jane intertwining their arms and stuffing her hand into her pocket. Maura stuffing her hand into the hole of her sweater.

"You put up with an action movie, even though you kept pointing out all the scientifically impossible things in the movie." the brunette smiled as they continued their walk, every few moments lightly bumping into Maura.

"I indeed did yes." the blonde admitted shyly, earning a throaty laugh from the taller girl.

"It's fine, at least I can learn something from your documentaries. Rose only watched chick flicks."

"Chick.. Flicks?.." Maura asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yes.. Chick Flicks. Ya know, the mushy girl movies with all the love and drama and stuff."

"I never saw one of those." Maura said quietly.

"We are _so_ going to watch The Notebook on Wednesday." Jane chuckled.

"The Notebook? That is an absurd name for a movie.." whispered the blonde to herself.

"The whole movie is absurd and sappy, I bet it would make you cry."

"Why would it make me cry?"

"Because you look like one of those girls that would cry over sad, romantic movies.."

"Okay, fine. We will see." Maura grinned, both girl continuing their walk through the Common.

Jane stopped the matte red BMW on the driveway of her parents' house in front of the garage.

Maura looked out of the blacked out windows, it was a small white yellow-ish colored house, an elderly man opening up the front door and frowning at the red car.

"Ready?" Maura asked quietly as she looked over at Jane whom stopped the engine and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks." she husked out, opening the door and getting out of the vehicle, Maura following suit.

* * *

><p>"Janie?"<p>

"Hey pops, long time no see." Jane smiled as she ushered Maura with her onto the porch. The brunette hugged her father and then nodded at Maura.

"This is Maura, one of my friends at BCU. Mom said it was okay to let her tag along."

"Yeah, I know." said the man, turning his attention to Maura, eyeing her up and down before extending her a hand. "Frank Rizzoli."

Maura felt slightly uncomfortable by the man looked her up and down but shook his hand anyway and smiled politely, "Maura Isles." she introduced herself.

"Isles, huh." Frank huffed before he turned around and walked inside again.

Maura looked in confusion at Jane, the brunette sighed. "Just, let's get inside. My dad isn't so fond of the richer people in Boston, just ignore it. If he goes rough on you I will stop him, just tell me when you feel uncomfortable. Okay?"

The blond appreciated Jane's concern and nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jane smiled before taking Maura inside and closing the door behind herself.

Jane took her into the kitchen where Angela was putting pans and plates on the table, Maura let her eyes wander off, Angela, Frank, Frankie, Tommy.. Who was that?

"Jane.." the person exhaled as she saw the brunette and quickly stood up.

Maura almost could feel her friend tensing up beside her, the took a gently hold of the brunette's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Jane relaxed a bit but was still slightly tensed. Maura watched the girl rounding the table and walking towards them, suddenly realizing that the pierce blue eyes were looking at her in disgust before turning her eyes back to the Italian girl.

"I missed you so much." the girl said as she wanted to pull in for a hug. Maura could feel Jane tugging on her hand, pulling her closer and taking a small step back. "Not much of a hugger." She husked out, sounding like she was on automatic pilot, no single sign of emotion in her voice.

Maura looked up at Jane whom looked empty, blank, she was pale. "Jane.." she whispered.

Jane heard her name and turned her head towards Maura. She noticed the worried look in the hazel green eyes and realized she may have been acting strange.

"I can't do this." she choked out, more to herself than to her friend.

"Uh, Jane. I'm here." the blonde girl said arrogant.

"No, Rose." Jane suddenly said, letting go of Maura's hand.

"I mean, yes, you are here but _not_ with me. I am here for my family, I am here with my friend so we could have a good time and play a game of basketball after dinner. My mother invited you. Not me, just let me enjoy my mothers dinner with my friend and leave me be." the brunette husked out, taking Maura by her elbow and guiding her to the dinner table and pulling back a chair for her.

Jane noticed Maura asking for permission, she nodded. "I'm fine, Maur. Take a seat, it's okay."

The blonde hesitatingly sat down, Jane pushing her chair back to the table.

"So you just ignore me and go with _her_?" Rose scoffed, laying emphasis on the word 'her', disgracing Maura.

Maura shared a brief look with Frankie and Tommy, the boys warning her for what was about to happen by just looking at her.

_This won't end good.._

"Excuse me?" Jane scoffed,

"Oh you heard me Jay." Rose said from the other side of the table, Jane now eyeing her with an evil but playful smirk, walking around the table towards the blue eyed blonde girl.

"You don't get to call me _Jay_. You don't get to walk into this house and disgrace my friend like this, expecting me to ignore the world and act like you are everything again okay?" Jane hissed, pointing her finger at Rose's chest.  
>"You need to realize that you ruined your girlfriend pass when you walked out on me. I am not yours anymore and I won't ever be again." the brunette added angrily, the whole Rizzoli house holding extremely quiet as they all watched the scene unfolding right in front of them.<p>

"Come on, Jane. Really?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yes." Jane scoffed.

"Yes, really. Let's go Maur."

"What? Janie, no!" Angela said sadly as she watched Maura standing up from the table and walking towards the brunette.

"I'm sorry Ma. I can't have dinner with this pig around.." she laid a hand on the small of Maura's back and started to usher her towards the hallways again when her father called after her.

"So you leave your own mother because you girlfriend insulted that- that snob?" Her father husked, a thick Italian accent finishing it up.

Jane let go of Maura and turned around to face her family.

Maura took a hold of Jane's hand. "Jane, don't.. Just let's go.." she whispered, knowing her friend would get angry with her father about this. She didn't want to be the cause if this fight.

"No, Maur.." Jane said, the angry dark brown orbs flashing from her father to Maura and back.

"You know, Pops. First of all, Rose isn't my girlfriend anymore and I clearly told her not to come here this afternoon. Second of all.."

Maura felt Jane's warm hand leaving hers, she watched the brunette pointing at Rose. "_She_ is the snob here. Thinking she has me wrapped around her finger, thinking she can make me fall fer her, walk out and come back whenever it suits her. Maura is the best friend I ever had and yes, she is an Isles. Yes, she has money. That doesn't mean she is a 'snob'." Jane breathed out angrily, clenching her hands into fists.

"And you know Pops.." the brunette suddenly chuckled after a few seconds of pure silence, Maura hesitating to back up the brunette or not.

".. Even _if_ Maura was a 'snob', I would care for her. Because she is my friend, rich or poor.."

"Jane, come on.." Angela whispered.

"No.. Ma." Jane said hurt, tears in her eyes as she turned back to Maura but not daring to look up at her. She simple took the blonde's arms and pulled her into the hallway.

They could hear Frankie yelling at his dad, slamming his fist onto the table. "Why the hell would you say something like that dad?!" He growled, Angela following suit. "Maura is an amazing girl and you simple pushed both of them out!"

Jane shook her head and pulled her friend outside with her, slamming the door close.

Maura got into the car, Jane sliding into the driver's seat. Maura watched her fumble with the keys and starting the engine, driving away from the Rizzoli household as quickly as possible.

"Jane.." Maura said quietly to break the silence as she saw Jane's hands tremble around the with leather covered steering wheel.

Jane ignored her and kept driving, her eyes locked onto the road while trying the bite the tears back.

_Why the hell is he such an asshole? Why did he have to insult her? Why the hell did my mom let Rose come over? Why the hell is Rose back? Why the fuck didn't I punch her in the face? Why the fuck-_

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Jane!"

It was the firm voice of Maura, "What?" Jane asked, mentally slapping herself for her weak and with emotion filled voice. She quickly cleared her throat and asked it again, this time steadier. "Sorry, What?"

"Stop the car, Jane." Maura ordered.

"What? Why?" Jane asked confused, her hands firmly clasped around the wheel.

"Pull. Over. Now." Maura ordered, this time looking at Jane whom sighed and slowed down the car, parking at the side of the road. The blonde earned an annoyed look from Jane.

"Why did I have to pull over?" Jane husked, exactly knowing why Maura let her pull over.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked after several seconds of silence.

_Fuck. Stay strong Rizzoli. Don't cry. You're not some baby. C'mon._

She looked into the hazel eyes and swallowed, Maura look so- so worried. She opened her mouth to answer but no sounds came out, she simply closed her mouth again and shook her head.

"No." She eventually managed to choke out, watching Maura unbuckling herself and getting out of the car. The brunette couldn't get herself to move and stop Maura.

_Where is she going? Did I said something wrong? I only said 'no'. She probably hates me, think that I am weak and that-_

"Get out." Maura said from besides her, Jane frowned as she didn't even noticed her friend opening up the door.

_She hates me, she is going to let me walk back to BCU.. Fuck. Nice job Rizzoli._

Jane thought as she slowly got out and watched Maura closing the door of the car. "Look, I am sorry Maur.." she whispered, expecting the blonde to yell at her but instead of that she saw Maura opening her arms for her to walk in to. "Come here.." the blonde whispered.

She watched Jane nodding and slowly walking into the embrace, she felt the brunette's long arms wrapping themselves around her tightly. "It will be okay, Jane.." she murmured into the black locks as Jane burrowed her face into her neck.

"I am sorry my dad and Rose were such asses to you Maur." Jane hiccupped.

"Its fine, Jane. You stuck up for me and I couldn't be more grateful for that." she answered honestly while she rubbed the brunette's back soothingly.

"Let me drive us back to BCU, I have some salads left in our refrigerator. I know you hate vegetables and anything that may even _look_ healthy but I believe I have some bread and peanut butter left too. We can just have a simple movie night or crash down on our beds and talk about random things. Okay?"

"Hmhm." Jane hummed before letting go of Maura, "Let's go to the peanut butter then." she said before rounding the car and getting in, a chuckling Maura following suit, driving them back to BCU.


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah, our girls are moving this chapter. Maura is being extra generous too today/**

**I hope you all enjoy this, sorry for any mistakes, but trying to correct them with a bird in my neck isn't the most comfy thing to do but I wanted to give this to all of you anyway.**

**Please, review and all that good stuff. Ehhhh- I don't know. **

**If you didn't yet, click on my profile and check out on of my other stories or do as you wish. Adopt a whale, train a parrot or eat a whole cake by yourself.**

**JUST TWO WEEKS LEFT TILL NEW RIZZOLI AND ISELS EPISODES AND OMFGGG. *Heavy breathing* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 007<p>

''Jesus Maur, are you kidding me?'' Jane whined as she stepped out of her Chevy across from the café, slamming the door close. She was so done with this. First the blonde had bought her a new phone -some high end fancy ass phone that she never could've afforded herself- and now this, Maura had fixed a private campus apartment for the two of them.

''What?'' Maura asked offended, ''No! Of course not! Why would I be kidding?'' she added with a high pitched voice – mocking an offending tone, closing the door of the car and watching Jane rounding the car and walking over towards her.

''The café is that way..'' Maura whispered, awkwardly pointing at the café at the other side of the road. She heard the brunette letting out a throaty chuckle, the dark brown eyes glaring down at her with a predatory look in them.

''You..'' the brunette growled huskily, slowly pushing Maura against the side of the red pick-up truck and pinning her against it. ''You called your father yesterday.'' Jane added as she eyed the helpless blonde pinned up against her car.

''Yes, I did..'' Maura admitted quietly, feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks as she looked up at the clearly amused brunette- that predatory look still not vanished from the dark brown orbs. She had called her father after Jane fell asleep, she had agreed on watching Mission Impossible 2 just to please the Italian girl after their drama at the Rizzoli house holding.

''Couldn't you at least have discussed this with me? He paid for a private Campus apartment, Maura. How am I ever going to be able to repay him that? I don't even know the man!'' Jane growled, watching Maura squirm under her grasp.

''You were asleep, I didn't want to wake you. You don't have to repay him, Jane. He was more than happy to be able to pay for the apartment. Now let's get inside before your mother starts yelling again about the fact that you are late, again.'' Maura spoke, trying to get out of the firm grasp of her friend- Jane's eyes still fixated on her in that same predatory and lustful manner.

_She is still looking at me like.. __**that**__. Is that a look of.. lust? What? No! You're ridiculous Maura. Since when do you speculate? Be ashamed of yourself._

''My mother is mad at me anyway since we walked out on family dinner yesterday, remember?'' Jane said, sighing as she let go of the smaller girl. ''She hates me..'' the brunette huffed.

''She doesn't. She cares for you, inviting Rose over was a mistake, indeed. I mean- I won't deny it but, she also loves you very much Jane.'' Maura said, stepping away from the old Chevy and looking at the brunette whom shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

''I don't know Maur.'' She rasped out, feeling Maura taking her hand and pulling her around the car and across the street. ''Maur..'' she tried, but the blonde pulled her into the alley and opened up the door towards the back of the café. Jane sighed and walked in, revealing her mother and brother.

''Frankie, I- I didn't knew you'd be here?'' Jane asked confused.

''I didn't expect you to come Janie, I called in Frankie.'' Angela said quietly as she saw her daughter entering the back space with her friend as usual.

''What? Why not Ma?'' the brunette asked quietly as she made her way over to her mother whose eyes now began to water.

''I am so sorry for inviting her over honey and also for your father insulting Maura like that.'' Maura heard Angela cry, watching how Jane pulled the elderly woman into a tight hug.

''Hey, it's not your fault that Pops is an ass sometimes and you only tried to do good by inviting Rose over. It's alright, I don't blame you for anything.'' Jane said soothingly as she held the sniffing woman close to her, inhaling the scent she recognized as her mothers.

''I love you Ma.'' She whispered before letting go of her, then she frowned in realization. ''Who is at the counter?'' she asked, actually not even willing to know.

''Your-''

''Angela, please get your ass out here and-'' the voice suddenly stopped as the man let his eyes fall onto the lanky body of his daughter.

''Dad.'' Jane huffed. ''Great to see you too.'' She added sarcastically at seeing the disgusted look on her father's face.

''What is _she_ doing here?'' Frank murmured hostile, nobody knowing if he was referring to his one and only daughter or his daughter's friend.

Angela opened her mouth but Jane put her hand up to silence her mother, Angela wisely closed her mouth again and just looked at her daughter –pleading she wouldn't start a scene right now.

''In case you are referring to me, _I_ am here to help out my mother in the café like I promised her to do. After all she wasn't the one insulting my friend, so why wouldn't I keep my promise to her?'' Jane said, taking a step towards Maura to wrap her arm around the somewhat shorter girl. Maura felt herself getting pulled into the brunette's side and couldn't help but feel slightly safer over there with a strong arm wrapped around her waist than in the middle of the backspace on her own.

''In case you are referring to _her_,'' Jane started, giving her father a small smirk. ''Then I would like to say that _she_ has a name, which is Maura and I would like you to use it. Also, Maura is here to help out a bit and keep me company, like she loyally did for the past three weeks while you were busy, plumbing sinks.'' She added angrily.

Maura looked at Frank who shook his head, ''You know what, Janie. Hang around with that snob if you want. He parents own half the city, her grandparents were the ones putting my father and your grandfather into the mines to work their asses off.''

Jane scoffed, ''That were her grandparents, she can't help what they have done okay? Why can't-''

''He is right, Jane.'' Maura interrupted them, feeling the arm leaving her waist. When she looked up she was met by a pair of dark brown eyes filled with confusion and.. hurt?

''What do you mean?'' Jane grinned confused, eyeing her roommate curiously.

''He is right. My grandparents were awful towards the lower ranked civilians of Boston. My parents can only think of their work and their incomes. I grew up in that world and I will be the same.'' The blonde said as she took a step back from Jane and turned around to leave the back space but a firm grasp on her wrist stopped her.

''Maur, please.'' Jane asked quietly, almost begged as she kept a firm grip on the smaller girl's wrist.

''You're hurting me, Jane.'' Maura whispered, feeling the brunette immediately letting go of her wrist.

_I have to get out of here, I only cause trouble to this family. Why am I such a disaster? Why am I such a mistake?_

''You won't be like you parents, Maura. And so what if you will be? You are my friend, you are the one that picked me up yesterday after I couldn't stop bawling about what happened-'' Jane said, speaking like her family wasn't even there in the room.

''-You were the one making sure that I didn't hit Crowe in the face on the first day of school.'' The brunette now took both of her hands gently, she looked down and their eyes met. Maura could see the honesty in the dark brown eyes and quietly nodded her head.

''Don't let my dad tell you what you are or not. He knows nothing about you.'' Jane mumbled as she pulled the blonde into a hug, feeling how the smaller arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She placed a light kiss on top of the honey blonde locks and looked at her father over Maura's shoulder, narrowing her eyes at him, giving him a threatening look.

Angela looked at Jane and Maura and frowned, not knowing Jane as the typical hugger. Of course she had seen her daughter interact well with her roommate but she didn't saw them hug before, nor had she seen her daughter kissing someone's hair to sooth them or show them any affection.

''Get back to the counter, Frank. Costumers are waiting, Frankie, go and help your dad.'' She said, Frankie nodding and taking his father out of the back space.

''Jane, I am so sorry for your father.'' She said as she walked towards the two girls, Jane letting go of Maura but laying a hand on the small of the girls back in protectiveness.

''It's alright Ma, you can't help it.'' Jane smiled sadly at her mother.

''Were you really that upset yesterday?'' Angela asked guilty.

''Yeah, but I'm alright. I had Maura with me, speaking of which.. Her father hired us a private apartment on Campus. So we will be moving in there this afternoon since you clearly have enough help around here. Unless you get bored of Dad and you want to send him home, then I can help of course.''

''What? That is amazing honey! No, go and move your stuff. I will make sure I will book over money to your account so you can repay the man.'' Angela said as she took the towel off of her shoulder and smiled at her daughter.

''No, Angela. My father was more than okay with paying this for us. He doesn't wants a refund.'' Maura butted in.

''But honey, I can't let your father pay for my daughters stay at the campus.''

''Yes, you can Angela. It really is no problem. My father is making sure that BCU will send you a refund for the payment you did on the dorm room.'' Maura smiled politely as she looked at the elderly Rizzoli whom looked at her in awe.

''Next Sunday we are having a family dinner again and Frank will be in San Francisco and I won't invite Rose over, would you like to come? Try this whole thing again?''

''I would love to, Angela.'' Maura replied automatically, only then realizing how rude she was for letting Jane out of this decision. ''If Jane is okay with that, of course.'' She added quickly, looking up at the brunette who gave her a goofy smile.

''Next Sunday it is, Ma. We will be there. I will drop by Thursday again to help you out here.'' Jane husked, earning a nod from her mother.

''I will see you then honey. Take care of her Jane, she's a keeper.''

''I will Ma, I will.'' Jane smiled awkwardly, pulling Maura back into the alley before the blonde could ask any questions.

* * *

><p>''A keeper?'' Maura asked quietly after a long and silent drive back to BCU. The question was more to herself than it was to Jane but she knew Jane had heard her speak and she knew that Jane would answer the question.<p>

''She meant that you would be a good girlfriend. That you are a keeper, someone that you should keep close to you.'' Jane said quietly as she got out of the car on the parking lot, Maura following suit.

''Your mother thinks we are dating?'' Maura asked confused.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, _Hell, I wish we were._

''I don't know. Maybe? She didn't pried around yet, so I think she just meant it in a friendly way. You would be a keeper though.'' Jane said as she walked towards the building where their room was.

''How am I a keeper, Jane?'' Maura chuckled although she actually was curious about the answer the brunette would give.

''You are smart, loyal, a great friend-''

''Lezzoli and Is-les. What's up?'' Crowe smirked from the doorway of the building, Maura wanting to walk past him, but Jane stopping dead in her tracks.

''Excuse me, Crowe?'' she huffed, slightly tilting her head to the side.

''Oh you heard me Jane.'' He chuckled as he tilted his head to the side too, playfully eyeing the brunette.

''You were nice all day in class and when we are out of school you just can't help yourself. What's your problem?'' Jane mumbled, not really being in for this game right now.

''My problem? I believe we should talk about your problem Lezzoli. You are a complete bitch to her during classes and lunch breaks, ignoring her for hours but as soon as you walk into your room she is your side chick. Bet Is-les loves the way you fuck her.'' He grinned, Maura seeing the steam coming from Jane's ears -although it would be scientifically impossible for Jane to produce steam from her ears-.

''Fine if you want to call me those stupid lesbian names, but let Maura out of this. She didn't do anything wrong. Okay?'' Jane sighed, taking Maura's elbow and pulling her past Crowe, being stopped by a hand grabbing her shoulder.

''What. Darren?'' she hissed huskily, clenching her teeth and staring into the space in front of her. Her grip on the smaller girls elbow growing stronger, wanting to protect Maura from the annoying boy.

''I heard you two got yourself a private apartment. Wanna bang her without having your neighbors complaining about the sound? Bet she is a real bitch, begging you for more.'' The guy said amused, knowing this was the perfect way to get Jane Rizzoli mad.

''You know what, Crowe?'' she chuckled, now letting go of Maura and turning around to face him.

''You are totally right. I am fucking Maura _every _night and we indeed are moving to a private apartment so nobody will hear us and complain. Bummer, you busted us.'' Jane said sarcastically, taking Maura's hand and ushering her past the stunned Darren Crowe.

* * *

><p>''Did you just told him we are having an intimate relationship with each other?'' Maura asked confused as they walked into their dorm room, Jane acting like nothing happened downstairs.<p>

''Yep.'' Jane simply replied as she walked towards her bed and took her suitcase from underneath it. ''So prepare for hell tomorrow.'' The brunette mumbled with a sigh as she started to pack her stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

**I met this super cute girl the other day and then my friend was being a cockblock and if you want to know the rest of this awkward story then please comment down below and I will put it below Chapter 9 -which I will also update later tonight (For most of you later today)- And yeah, I have just finished Chapter 11 and I am currently working on Chapter 12. I would love to upload it all, but after Chapter 9 I won't upload anymore untill I have wrapped up at least Chapter 13 or 14 because I want to have some extra Chapters for when I'm not able to write.**

**Forget about the Saturday rule shit. I can't keep myself to it.**

**I want to say that I am glad that I could cheer someone up with my last chapter, I am so glad that you all enjoy this. This is one of my first stories with only one negative comment (and I hope I can keep it that way).**

**Thank you all, my lovelies. I have talked enough for now I believe c':**

* * *

><p>Chapter 008<p>

"Aren't you afraid of what will happen today?" Maura asked as they walked from their apartment to the main building where their classes would be.

They had spent last night watching a documentary about some weird beetle -which Maura of course loved- after setting up their separated rooms and making a salad as dinner. The apartment was huge in comparison to their dorm room, especially when they were using it as a private apartment.

"Nah, I mean- the worst he can do is joke about it. Maybe Joey will joke around a bit if Darren told him but I know Steve wouldn't. If they say something inappropriate then it happens." said Jane with a shrug of her shoulders. The brunette looked at Maura, whose face looked slightly worried.

"Don't look so worried blondey. I promise you, it will be okay." Jane mumbled, gently walking into Maura and prodding her with her elbow in an attempt to brighten the blonde's mood.

"You will give up your friendship with them and they will turn to you, Jane.." Maura sighed, looking up at her friend and seeing her frown. It was the truth after all, if Jane turned her back towards Darren and Joey she would be the next one on their list.

"Joey and Darren always made fun of me, Maura. It's just that now they have nobody left from high school, they decide to try and act nice. Steve always stuck up for me, he still does when really necessary." Jane said quietly, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"-But those guys used to pick on me and call me names, I don't see them as my friends but they are like a safe haven ya know. They are in my comfort zone because I know them, I grew up with them even though they are assholes.." The Italian quietly admitted, she tried to shrug it off and chuckled awkwardly. She was so pathetic, staying around people that used to pick on her -and still pick on her-, but most of all, pick on her friend too. And she couldn't set herself to push them away or let them stop.

"It's alright Jane. Just wait and see how today goes." Maura tried soothing the moment.

"Yeah, you're right." Jane said, opening the door of the university for Maura. The blond gave her a nod of appreciation and walked in with the brunette following suit.

"I guess I'll see ya around lunch time again, you have all your usual science geek thingies on Tuesday, right?"

Maura chuckled amused by Jane's way of saying she had science and chemistry. "Yes, Jane. I have Science and Chemistry before lunch. We have Anatomy and Criminal Justice afterwards together though."

"No Criminology?" Jane asked confused.

"Save that for Wednesday, Jane. Besides, we don't follow Criminology together." Maura grinned as she tiptoed and kissed Jane's cheek, like she did every morning for the past two weeks when they separated their ways for classes.

_Friends could do things like that, right?_

"Oh yeah, forgot." Jane grinned, not even feeling the slightest bit uncomfortable about the kiss on her cheek even though she wasn't the one of the physical contact. "I'll see ya later then Maur." rasped out the brunette, giving Maura a small smile before walking off. Leaving the blonde behind to watch her walk away and take the staircases to her classes.

* * *

><p>''Aye, Steve! No Darren or Joey today?'' Jane asked confused, quickly walking after Steve and catching up with him in the cafeteria. The blonde haired boy turned his head and gave her a small smile.<p>

''Hey, Jane. Darren has the flu or something and Joey is coming in later, why?'' Steve asked, sitting down at a table, watching the brunette sitting down across of him at the table.

''Just wondering, glad Darren is gone for the day.'' Jane sighed relieved, running her hand through her unruly brown locks. She didn't make a big deal of Darren most of the times and this morning she was sure about going into the building without being nervous but as the hours passed she became more nervous and uncertain about being able to run into him.

''Guy's givin' you a hard time, huh?'' Steve asked as he looked at her, Jane shrugging her shoulders as dark brown eyes quickly scanned the room.

''I- Yeah, he does. But I'm used to it, we both know that.'' Her eyes fell onto someone walking into the cafeteria.

''What are you looking at?'' The voice pulling Jane out of her daze, ''Hm?'' she hummed questioning, her eyes falling back on Steve whom frowned at her.

''You're okay, Jane?'' he asked.

''Yeah, yeah. Could I invite Maura to sit with us?''

''You mean Bora? I thought you didn't see her anymore, besides sharing your room of course.''

''What? We do see each other- I mean..'' Jane sighed audibly. ''She goes with me to the café when I need to work every now and then, we have been hanging out and such but-''

''You _like_ her!'' Steve grinned as he exclaimed the words, the dark brown eyes widening in shock.

''What! Steve- No! Of course not!'' she swatted his arm playfully from across the table.

_I don't like her? Of course I do. Well, in a different way- right? You're not gay Rizzoli, sheesh._

''Sure, well. Bring your _friend_ over then, Jane.''

Jane let out a barely audible 'hmpf' and grabbed her phone.

_**Want to sit with me for lunch?- J**_

Jane looked at the other side of the cafeteria where Maura was, she noticed the blonde looking up at her before she got an answer, her phone buzzing.

_**You are already sitting with someone, I don't want to intrude your company.- M**_

Jane looked at her phone and shook her head sadly, why in the name of God would Maura think like this? Why would people want to make Maura believe that she was intruding them or being a burden to them? Why are people like Darren or Joey not somewhat nicer to people like her?

She quickly typed a reply,

_**Nahh, it's just Steve. You can come and sit here if you'd like.- J**_

Jane didn't get a reply and noticed the blonde standing up from her current spot.

''She's coming?'' Steve asked amused.

''Yeah she is. She thought she would be intruding on us though. Why would she even think that?'' Jane sighed, Steve unknowingly shrugging his shoulders.

''It's not like we have been very inviting over the past few weeks.'' Steve mumbled.

''I am the one that screwed up most, I am her friend and I just ditched her for Darren and Joey.'' Jane said guilty, looking from the table up to see where Maura was. Her eyes lit up when she saw Maura approaching, she had her hands awkwardly clutched together and was fidgeting with her ring as she walked over to the table.

''Hi.'' Maura awkwardly said, looking at Jane who smiled goofily at her and patted on the empty spot next to her on the bench. The brunette received an appreciative smile from her friend as she sat down next to her.

''So, Maura it is, right?'' Steve asked, he watched the two in a lot of amusement but not _daring_ to mention the mushy eyes Jane was making to her _friend_.

''Yes- Yes it is. You are Steve right?'' Maura said nervously, looking at the blonde boy across from her giving her a small nod. Steve probably noticed she wasn't very comfortable around him, ''I am sorry for Darren and Joey being cunt fucks around you.'' He apologized, the blonde biting her lip in an attempt to push away the urge to correct Steve on his particular usage of words.

Jane looked at Maura by Steve's use of words and let out a small chuckle. ''She is too polite to say it, but she doesn't likes it when you use opprobrious words.''

''Seriously?'' Steve asked, his eyes widening.

Maura nodded quietly.

''You are _so_ at the wrong table if you don't like it when people swear.'' Steve laughed, earning a confused look from the honey blonde and a death glare from the brunette.

''What?'' He laughed, ''It's true! Like- How can you even share a dorm room with Jane? She curses like a sailor!''

''No- She doesn't.'' Maura said quietly, looking from Steve to Jane and back. ''And we have an apartment on Campus now. I told her that I dislike it when she uses opprobrious words and she respected that, she doesn't curse when I am around.'' The blonde pointed out.

Steve gave Jane a look which screamed '_WHIPPED_'_._

Jane narrowed her eyes at Steve and heard the bell going.

''Oh no, saved by the bell. C'mon Maur, we have Criminal Justice.'' The brunette said quickly as she stood up, pulling Maura with her. ''Cya later Maura, Jane.'' Steve grinned as he watched the two leave, Jane murmuring something over her shoulder to him as she walked out of the cafeteria, Maura getting pulled with her- not being able to say goodbye to Steve. Not that she really minded anyway, but it wasn't polite to leave without saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>''Motherfu- rancisco.'' Jane whispered -correcting herself from cursing- as she sat next to Maura at one of the tables in the back of the class. It were the last two hours of this day and Jane had hoped on relaxing after her day ended and do some work for Criminal Justice but of course her mother had to butt in again.<p>

Maura smiled sheepishly to herself as she heard Jane correct herself and turned her gaze towards the brunette, she saw Jane looking very annoyed at her cell phone. ''Is there something wrong?'' she asked worried, her eyes lingering from the annoyed face towards the phone – trying to get a hint from what was on the display of the device.

''Ma asked me to come to the café tonight at 8 p.m.'' she murmured, swearing to herself as she put the phone on table and sighed angrily.

What was the problem of working? ''What is the problem of going to the café, Jane?'' Maura asked confused, her friend normally didn't made a problem out of working for her mother.

''First of all, my father is the problem. Second, she doesn't wants me behind the counter today.'' Jane whispered as she texted her mother back.

_**I'll be there Ma, I love you too.- J**_

''Your father won't be a problem as long as I don't accompany you to the café, and what does she expects from you in that case?'' Maura asked, her brow furrowing.

''You'll see tonight.'' Replied the brunette, now locking her phone and sliding it back into her pocket.

''You just said your father would be there, I can't come with you.''

''Of course you can. Just because my father is a dick-..'' Jane stayed silent, trying to find another word for '_dickhead_' but she couldn't find any. ''- I don't know another word for 'dickhead' Maura.'' She whined silently, trying not to disturb the professor in front of the classroom.

''It's fine, Jane. Your father indeed is an unpleasant man towards me but I can't expect otherwise from him. What did you wanted to say?''

''Just because my father is an unpleasant man towards you doesn't mean that you can't tag along to the café. He has no right to judge you.''

''He does.'' Maura simply replied, looking at the teacher who explained some terms on the board.

''He doesn't, Maura. I don't judge you either and I am a Blue Collar Italian- American Southie, just like he is. He brings up stuff from the past, from times you weren't even born yet and he just shoves it all onto your plate. It was how the world worked back then. I mean- back then the poor worked in the mines and the rich people sat on their asses and worked out the politics. In this century the Blue Collar Southies share private Campus apartments with the kids of millionaires. I mean, times has changes. He has no right to treat you this way. And there is no way in Hell that I will let him talk crap about you Maur. I put you down already by pretending you didn't exist when Darren and Joey were around, I won't put you down in front of my family either. So you are coming along and if my dad talks crap I will stick with you and wave him off, okay?'' Jane whispered quietly, looking at Maura. The blonde slowly looked up from her books during Jane's speech and looked at the sincere dark brown eyes- they were practically burning holes in her side. She slowly nodded her head after the brunette finished talking.

Jane nodded too. ''Good.'' She husked out, now turning her attention to the professor.

It stayed silent between them for almost 30 minutes until Maura spoke up,

''Thank you, Jane.'' She whispered, but not daring to look up at Jane.

''It's what friends do, Maura.'' Jane mumbled quietly, quickly glancing up from her book to look at the blonde whom seemed more concentrated on the words in her book rather than the words leaving the Italian's mouth.

But that wasn't true. Maura heard every word and smiled to herself.

''_That is what friends do, Maura.''—Friends. Was Jane her friend? _

_Of course was Jane her friend. The brunette accepted her quirky side, introduced her to her family, moved into a private apartment with her and even watched her documentaries about beetles. Jane was a friend, and if she wasn't- she was a very good actor for keeping it up so long._


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised, chapter 9. Below this chapter is my awkward story for everyone that would like to read it.**

**Thank you again for reading c:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 009<p>

''Ma?'' Jane hissed through the cracked open backdoor of the café, the brunette sticking her head around the corner. When nobody replied she let her eyes glance around the room, nobody was there- sighing relieved she opened the door further. If mother wasn't in the back room she probably was at the counter which meant that her father probably wasn't there at the moment.

''Come..'' Jane said quietly, walking into the backroom and holding the door so Maura could enter too, closing and locking the door behind her friend.

''Just, stay here okay? Don't move, you are going to take a seat or what so ever, just- don't move. I am going to see if my mom is up front and if my dad is here and I will be back as soon as possible.'' The brunette said, looking at Maura for reassurance. When the blonde gave her a small nod she made her way towards the door that led to the front room where the counter was. When she swaggered out the door she saw her mother and Frankie standing at the counter, helping some costumers. Only then noticing how crowded the café was, they were all familiar faces though- especially her little brother Tommy sitting in the corner of the café in a booth with some of his friends.

''Ma.'' Jane said, trying to get her mother's attention.

Angela turned around and was surprised by the sight of her daughter, dressed up neatly in a pair of grey vans, a pair of black skinny jeans and a read blouse with a white shirt underneath it, the front slightly tucked into her jeans. She asked Frankie if he could handle this by himself before excusing herself and walking towards Jane.

''Hey honey, you look.. Not like you.'' The elderly Rizzoli chuckled, amazed by the fact that Jane's jeans weren't ripped and that she wasn't wearing only black clothes for the time.

''Maura picked out my outfit, she said you would like it if I dressed up a bit nicer instead of dressing up in my usual ripped jeans and boots.. So, thank her.'' Jane chuckled.

''You brought him along?'' the brunette added, her mother nodding and opening the door towards the back room.

''It is right here, isn't Maura here?'' Angela said as she walked towards the corner of the backroom to grab Jane's guitar case.

Jane frowned and quickly scanned the room by hearing her mother about Maura, ''She is here. At least- she is supposed to be..'' she started to make a quick pace through the room and ran her hand through her hair when she didn't see her friend.

''Where is she? I swear to God, she was-'' Jane stopped abruptly when she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

''I told you to stay away from my daughter!'' a low male voice called from the distance, Jane looked at her mother who looked up at the brunette with a confused look.

''It is coming from outside.'' Jane murmured, braking her gaze from her mother and walking towards the back door. ''Is Pop here?'' she called over her shoulder.

''Yes, he was at the shop further up the street to look for some plumbing tools.'' Angela said, walking after her daughter who now began to jog for the door, pulling it open with quite some force.

''I am sorry, Mr. Rizzoli.'' Maura said quietly, she was at the edge of tears. Frank had forcefully dragged her outside and almost threw her down the steps, he was yelling angrily at her, towering over her with his 6'1 ft. length.

''Sorry isn't enough! I want you to get _out_ of here!'' Frankie yelled, now shoving the teenager against her shoulder with force- Maura stumbling backwards with a shriek and falling onto the ground with a blunt sound.

The hazel eyes widened in fear. She sat on the ground and watched the angry man approach, not able to move. She was frozen to the spot. Her fear taking over, causing her reaction system to fail on her.

''Hey!'' Jane yelled angrily, running over to her father –who was ready to lift his foot from the ground and let it connect with Maura's side, the girl frozen to her spot on the ground.

The student grabbed her father's shoulder and pulled him away from her friend, turning him around. ''Are you fucking out of your mind, Pa!'' she yelled huskily, ''The fuck is your problem!'' she added mad, pushing him further away from Maura as he made an attempt to pass his daughter. Angela watching from the side line, not willing to step in- knowing how fights between her husband and daughter ended.

''She needs to leave, Janie!'' her father yelled, ''That piece of scum doesn't belongs here!'' he said, stomping his foot and making another attempt to walk by Jane.

''Hey! No! Don't you _dare_ touch her!'' Jane growled, pushing him back again with difficulties, her fists clenching and before she even realized it herself her left fist was connected to her father's jaw. Frank stumbled backwards, his hand flying to his cheek and his eyes widening from shock. Jane clenched her jaw and took a step closer towards her father, angrily pointing her index finger at her father's chest.

''That is Maura there, not _scum_. I care for her and you don't get to push or kick her. You got that Pop?'' she hissed, angrily letting her eyes linger over her fathers shocked and confused face. If he wasn't going to take this from her -which she knew she wasn't- she would be screwed the next time she would be alone with him, she knew all too well that he would get back to her.

It was dead silent for a couple of seconds before Frank stepped back from Jane, ''I am going to stay at Mario's for the night.'' he huffed. Jane watched him walking away before turning back to Maura who was still stuck to the ground, staring up at her like she was some fucking monster that came running straight out of a horror movie.

''Maur, are you alright?'' Jane asked worried as she made her way over towards the blonde.

Maura nodded and looked at her friend, Jane took her hands and pulled her up –examining her body for any injuries- before pulling her into a tight hug.

''Jesus Christ I am so glad you're alright.'' The raspy voice whispered into her neck, her friends face burrowed into it as she was being held close.

Jane slowly let go of her and she quickly grasped at the muscled arm for reassurance. The brunette stopped in her tracks and looked at Maura, ''Maur.'' She said quietly, trying to get Maura's attention.

The blonde turned her gaze towards Jane, noticing the worried look in the brown eyes. She saw the brunette shaking her head and turning her head back towards Angela who stood just outside the café with a hand clasped at her mouth.

''Ma, please make Maura some tea. She likes that Herbal stuff that you have, one and a half sugar.'' Jane said, Angela nodding and walking back inside without saying a word.

Maura opened her mouth to tell Jane that it wasn't necessary for Angela to make her tea but she was interrupted when Jane spoke in a husky voice. ''Let's get you inside, you're pretty shaken' up.'' And with that, she was lifted off of her feet by the brunette. Jane may did not look like a strong person but she actually was, she walked Maura back into the backroom and said her down in one of the chairs.

* * *

><p>''Maura, honey, are you sure that you're okay? Are you sure that he didn't hit you or anything?'' Jane asked for probably the seventh time the last five minutes. She sat crouched in front of that chair were Maura sat and firmly held the smaller hands in her own, Angela sitting on a chair behind Maura at the other side of the room, looking at them and still wondering what in the name of God had happened to her Janie that made her this.. Sensitive..<p>

''I am sure, Jane. Just go and do what you were supposed to do here in the first place.'' Maura said quietly, clearing her throat in attempt to get rid of the tears.

''Oh, Maura..'' Jane whispered while getting to her feet, pulling the blonde from her chair and into a tight hug. The smaller one of the two burrowed her face into the crook of Jane's neck and sobbed quietly, Jane tightened the grip around her friend and pulled her impossibly closer. She leaned her head against Maura's and whispered soothing thing into her ear as she placed a soft kiss into the girl's hair.

''I am right here, nobody will hurt you as long as I am here Maur.'' She whispered, soothingly rubbing the girls back before looking up at her mother at the other side of the room- still not letting go of Maura.

''Get- get to work, Jane. They need you.'' Maura whispered with a sad scoff, the tears finally stopped flowing but were still audible in her now slightly raspy voice.

''Hell no Maura, we are going back to Campus.'' Jane insisted, not understanding why in the name of God Maura would still want to stay in the café- or why she even wanted to be around Jane.

''Jane, your mother needs you for whatever you were planning to do here and I don't want to be a burden to you. So go, I can walk back to campus too.'' The blonde whispered, feeling guilty for making such a scene and getting into a fight with Frank Rizzoli. She looked at her feet –which were suddenly very interesting- while her fingers were latched together and awkwardly fidgeting with the ring on her left hand –This was a habit she had developed over the years for whenever she felt uncomfortable or stressed.

''Maura, look at me.'' She heard the husky voice whisper, knowing that if she would look up that she would be confronted by the worried gaze of her friend- not willing to go down that path right now she shook her head and took a small step away from Jane. ''No, Jane. I'll just go and walk. It's alright. I will see you later tonight.'' She tried, hoping to get away from the Rizzoli's as soon as possible but of course Jane wouldn't let her go just that easily.

''Maura.'' Jane said, now somewhat firmer as she took a hold of Maura's clammy hands. Maura cringed at the contact and pulled her hands out of the grasp, being ashamed of their clammy state and feeling disgusted by the fact that Jane was touching them.

''Hey. No. Maura, don't.'' said the brunette, now somewhat gentler. She untangled Maura's fingers and took the smaller hands in her own, slightly craning her neck to search contact with the hazel eyes of the blonde. ''Can you look at me?'' she tried quietly, ''Please?'' adding soft after a few seconds of total silence, Angela not even daring to make a sound as the elderly woman quietly watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Maura sighed defeated and slowly looked up at Jane, being met –as expected and predicted– by the worried gaze of the dark brown eyes. ''I really am fine, Jane.'' she said, trying to sound convincing- not only for Jane but also for herself. But nonetheless, she couldn't lie and she knew that. It would be a matter of seconds before the hives would come up if she kept saying to the brunette that she was fine, because she wasn't fine. She was _far_ from fine.

''You might be fine, Maura. Or whatever you want to label how you feel at the moment but I won't let you walk home at 8.30 in the evening. Are you crazy? We are still in South Boston, remember? What if you walk into some creep, or my dad again? There is no way in Hell that I am going to let you walk back to campus, it's a long walk from here. I will drive you back and we will just chill on the couch and watch some TV.'' Said Jane determined, absolutely not letting Maura walk back to campus by herself. South Boston wasn't always trouble but there sure as hell were several freaks out there at this time of the day that wouldn't mind getting off at a girl with Maura's looks and.. _Features_. She shuddered at the thoughts of some creep touching her friend.

''You have to help your mother out.'' Maura said silently, getting back to that line again- hoping it would convince Jane to just go out there and do whatever her mother had asked her to do.

''No, Maura. I won't let you go alone out there, what if I will lose you?'' Jane blurted out angrily, why couldn't the blonde just- _Wait.- What?_

'_What if I will lose you?' _It was out before she even realized it. _Fuck that must have sounded so damned cheesy Rizzoli. You are her friend, not her girlfriend._

''I will tell them that you will come by next week, is that alright?'' Angela suddenly spoke, startling both girls- Jane at least. The brunette looked up at her mother and nodded, ''Yeah- Yeah Ma, that's fine. Next Tuesday I'll be here. Promise. I am back Thursday and Saturday to work anyway, and we both will be present for Sunday Family dinner too.''

''That's okay honey, take her back to campus and I will see you Thursday.'' Angela said, waving her daughter a bit of a goodbye before walking out of the back room to give the girls some space. She was worried about Jane, the teen was so out of character- she never was the soft and soothing one, especially not towards other girls her age.

She received a text message about 5 minutes later saying;

_We are on our way back now, I took my guitar with me._

_Please apologize to dad for me, I didn't mean to hit him tonight but I was so angry with him._

_I am sorry for causing such a scene today,_

_I love you, Ma.–J._

She looked at the text and took a deep breath, Jane indeed shouldn't have hit her father but he sort of deserved it. If Jane hadn't been around she wouldn't know what would have happened to the petit blonde and she was glad her daughter was there to whoop Frank's ass in time- although she shouldn't support and encourage this kind of behavior coming from her daughter. She decided to text her back;

_It is fine, Janie. I will tell your father. I love you too hon, see you Thursday. –A._

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: WORST LOVE STORY EVER DOWN BELOW!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, I was at the mall with my friend Ryan and we came across this blonde girl with a really 'cute' dark haired friend. Riley decided to go and talk with the blonde and I was kinda stuck with the 'cute' girl.**

**Riley eventually decided it was time to go, but I was shuffling trough the parkinglot with the 'cute' girl, we were having a laugh an such and like- she leaned in to kiss me but of course my friend had to interrupt us, saying that we had to head home.**

**And he was right- we really had to head home.  
><strong>

**So I told her like- I have to go, I am sorry and such. So then she was like, can I have a goodbye kiss?**

**And the left side of my silly little teen brain was like, _YES YES YES._**

**And the right side of my silly little teen brain was like, _NO NO NO._**

**.**

**.**

**Knowing me, I would always go for right. So I agreed with the right side of my brain and told her the following thing;**

**''I am sorry, but I barely know your name. I don't like to kiss people I don't know.''**

**I was about to ask her number and such but I didn't got the chance to finish my sentence because,**

**She.**

**Spit.**

**In.**

**My.**

**Fucking.**

**Face.**

**THEN SHE HIT ME.**

**Ryan had to drag me away to keep me from strangling the bitch.**

**Thank you, Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**As we all probably have noticed, FanFiction didn't let us log in. So I was planning on updating this friday night but I couldn't already, so it's delayed, but it's here. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this,**

**For everyone that is reading my other story _What Separates Me From You_ too, it's going to be upadted soon. I decided to treat you all with an extra long chapter after the last one so it will take me about a day to finish if I my parents won't drag me out to anything socializing.**

**In case you haven't checked it out yet, do so, it's about Jane as bodyguard in the white house and stuff and Maura is of course the pretty- high class first daughter.**

**Some people sent me a pm and asked for my tumblr so here it is on my profile now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 010<p>

''I am sorry for the incident that happened at the café, Jane..'' Maura said quietly- apologizing, she was sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up underneath her as she watched Jane walking towards her with a blanket and a cup of tea.

''Don't be sorry, Maura.'' Jane said as she handed her friend the cup of tea- earning one of those appreciative smiled from the blonde that she adored so much. She then covered her friend up with the blanket and sat down next to her, ''I am just glad that you are okay, and that you let me drive you back instead of being your normal stubborn self and walking back to Campus.''

''What would be the big deal of having your father hitting or kicking me? What would be the big deal-'' Maura started, looking at her friend who looked at her strangely ever since the first word of that sentence.

''-Hey! Maura.. No. Don't you even dare to finish that sentence.'' Jane husked out, interrupting the blonde next to her on the couch- she exactly knew what words would follow.

_What would be the big deal of losing me?_

The hazel eyes darted towards the ground, guilt building up inside of her for making herself feel this low again. She knew that it wasn't all her fault but it sure felt like it and now she even made Jane mad at her. ''I- I am sorry if I made you angry, Jane. It's just that I can't understand how- how-'' she sighed- her voice stuck in her throat, shaking her head in silence, not being able to finish her sentence properly at the moment. She looked up from a soft but warm touch on her lower arm and she was met by the understanding gaze of her friend's dark brown eyes and a soft halfhearted smile that only could be recognized as Jane's.

''You can't understand what?'' Jane asked quietly as she soothingly rubbed her thumb over her friend's arm, the brown eyes carefully watching the somewhat paler face across from her- waiting for an answer which never came. ''That I told you that I don't want to lose you?'' the brunette eventually answered quietly for the both of them as Maura didn't gave her an answer.

Now she noticed the blonde next to her nodding quietly, ''Yes..'' the soft voice choked out. ''I- I also don't understand why you were so protective over me, you hit your father Jane. That isn't ethical, a daughter should never hit her father.'' Maura added quickly but her voice still soft, her eyes meeting the brown ones once again.

''I did what I had to do to keep you from getting beaten up by my father, Maura. It isn't 'ethical' for a father to beat his daughter's friend either just because she comes from a family with money. My father was a total _ass_ to you, Maura. If I would have come out just a second later, he would have kicked you senseless there, right outside of the café, on the ground. You think I could forgive myself if I just accepted that? If I just let that happen?'' Jane said, trying to make her point clear with the blonde but it didn't work as planned as Maura simply shrugged her shoulders -and looking away once again- at what the brunette had said. Jane sighed and now took tea cup back and placed it onto the small table by the couch and took both of Maura's hands in her own.

''Maura, listen to me.'' Jane whispered, -for the first time in her life- begging her friend to look up at her, and so Maura did.

''I couldn't forgive myself, _ever_, if my father would've seriously injured you. Also, I couldn't forgive myself if some creep would have gotten to you because I let you walk back to campus all by yourself. You are my _friend_ Maura, and I don't care if it's for three weeks or three years, I will protect you when necessary. No further discussion possible about that.'' The brunette husked out, her eyes desperately looking for any reassurance in the hazel ones.

''Okay. No further discussion.'' Maura said like nothing happened, nodding at Jane and pulling her hands away from Jane's. ''Would you at least like to tell me now why you were at the café in the first place?'' the blonde said, grabbing her cup of tea again and taking a gently sip of it.

''You noticed the guitar I brought along, right?'' Jane said as she watched the blonde nod.

''My mom asked me to perform in the café again. I haven't performed in a while anymore and a lot of costumers were asking if I would come by again.''

''And I ruined it for you.'' Maura mumbled guilty.

'''What? Of course not!'' Jane exclaimed, ''You didn't ruin anything, I promised to come and perform next Tuesday so it's alright.''

''Would you mind playing?''

''What?''

''Playing a bit, for me. You must be good if costumers at the café asked you to come back and perform again.''

Jane let out a throaty chuckle that made a shiver run down Maura's spine – going unnoticed to Jane of course. ''Well, I am not that good and actually I am glad we are here now because I wouldn't have liked to perform in front of you. I was quite nervous out there knowing that you would be sitting there, I normally don't really perform for friends or family.'' The brunette admitted, her fingers now latching together in her lap.

''Would you please, play me one song? Nobody can hear you here except for me..'' Maura asked hopefully, she secretly loved Jane's voice and was sure that it would justice to any song that the brunette would sing.

''Mauraaa..'' Jane whined childishly as she stood up from the couch, walking towards the door were the guitar case stood. ''The things I do for you..'' she whined over her shoulder before grabbing the case and walking back towards the couch.

''Thank you, Jane.'' Maura said, making Jane look up at her. ''Hm? Why?'' the brunette husked, laying down the case and opening it, revealing the guitar.

''Just, for being you.'' The blonde said, once again earning a look from the brunette.

Jane could hear the sincerity in the four simple words as they were spoken, she flashed her friend a small smile. ''It's no problem Maur.'' Came quietly from the Italian before she stood up with the guitar in her hands and sat down next to Maura again, taking the instrument on her lap.

''It look expensive.'' Maura said, eyeing the guitar.

''It was, the thing cost me like 2.200 bucks.'' Jane chuckled as she quickly plucked a few strings to check if it was still in tune. ''It's a Gibson songwriter deluxe studio. I own it for like three years now I believe.'' She added as she turned some of the tuners.

''You know that if you don't feel comfortable you don't have to play, right? I mean- you said you never really performed for an audience and such.'' Maura asked suddenly, knowing that the brunette would do almost anything to make sure she was happy or at least pleased. No matter how much she liked Jane being such a good friend, she didn't want to push the girl into things she didn't really want to do.

''I know, but I'll try and see how it goes. I mean, if my dad wouldn't have been such a prick you would've heard me sing too, right?'' Jane said, suddenly feeling a bit more awkward. Normally she would run away from situations like this but at this very moment there wasn't another place for her to go to and she couldn't leave Maura alone right now.

_Don't be such a pussy Rizzoli, Jesus Christ. You want to become a homicide detective but you can't even sing some shitty song to your friend? Grow yourself a pair. C'mon. _She thought, looking at Maura who gave her a small nod. ''Of course, Jane. If you are ready, go ahead.'' Said the blonde, pushing herself up a bit so she was sitting rather than lying on the couch.

Jane swallowed heavily and looked at Maura, _It's just Maura, Rizzoli. Don't you fucking back down now. I mean- it's just Maura, beautiful, intelligent, maddening, sexy Mau- What. What the Fuck? Jesus Christ just play her the goddamn song Rizzoli!_

Maura waited patiently, seeing Jane being nervous was actually quite adorable. The brunette flashed her a nervous smile before turning her attention back to her guitar, she started to play a few chords before she actually started singing.

''_You know I'm not one to break promises_

_I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe_

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend''_

Jane started, looking up at Maura a bit unsure to see what her reaction would be. She noticed that the blonde was listening carefully to her with a small smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

''_But there's something inside that I need to release_

_Which way is right, which way is wrong_

_How do I say that I need to move on_

_You know we have this separate ways..''_

Maura was watching Jane in awe as the brunette sang the words, she seemed nervous but was still doing great. Jane's normally raspy voice gave the whole song a nice twist.

''_..You've given me more than I can return_

_Yet there's also much that you deserve_

_It's not that you say, nothing to do,_

_I've nothing to give_

_I must need without you''_

The blonde was smiling brightly now, eyeing Jane as she noticed the brunette getting more into her element –now approaching the chorus.

''_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_There's nothing I can really say_

_I ain't lie no more, I can't hide no more_

_Got to be true to myself_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_So I'll be on my way''_

''_So I'll be on my way''_

Jane ended the song with a single strum on her guitar and took a deep breath, it was dead silent until Maura silently asked her a question. ''Why did you stop halfway through the song?''

''I eh-'' Jane choked out, lifting her right hand to scratch the back of her head, ''I'm sorry for raping your ears with this shit.'' She said, standing up from the couch and putting the guitar back into its case, closing and locking it again.

''What? Jane, you are amazing.'' Maura said, now sitting straight up on the couch and looking at her friend that sighed deeply, letting herself fall back onto the couch again.

''You seriously are amazing, why are you applying here at BCU? Why aren't you at some pop academy that would offer you great possibilities?''

''I don't know.'' Jane said, shrugging her shoulders. ''I want to be a cop, make it up to homicide and being here at BCU will help me get there faster.'' She mumbled, looking at Maura.

''You didn't need to be here if you wanted to become a detective, Jane.'' Maura stated.

''Yeah, I mean- I know. But it will make the academy easier for me, I will get a hard time there with all the guys and stuff and I want to be able to prove myself to them. This will help me get a head start.''

''That sounds fair enough.'' Maura said, grabbing her tea from the table and taking a sip from it.

''So eh- what do you want to be when you finish here?'' Jane asked awkwardly.

''Oh.'' Maura chuckled. ''I don't know yet.'' She said- lying.

''Sure, Maura. You are the most organized person that I know and you are here, following all these fancy classes for smart-asses and you want to tell me that you don't know what you want to be?'' Jane chuckled, watching Maura shifting in her seat.

''I really don't know yet. These classes are interesting to me so I follow them.'' Maura said with a shrug- feeling her neck starting to itch. She noticed Jane's eyes widening.

''Maura, your neck. What is happening?'' Jane asked, seeing red spots appearing in Maura's neck.

''It's nothing.'' Maura choked out, feeling her neck and noticing how warm it was. _Hives_.

''It's noting my ass, Maur!'' Jane chuckled as she watched the spots in her friends neck grow, Maura squirming uncomfortable in her seat,

''Those, are hives.'' Jane stated amused. ''Maura Isles, you can't lie. Tell me what you didn't tell me. Is it about what you are studying for?'' the brunette asked.

Maura let out an audible sigh, ''Yes.'' She admitted, ashamed of herself for lying- or, _attempting_ to lie.

''Why? I mean- guessing according to the classes you are taking I must think you are going to work in a hospital, something doctor-ish, or in a lab?'' Jane said, looking at her friend that stared ashamed at her cup of tea.

''I- I want to be a forensic pathologist.''

''That is not something you hear every day but why would you have to lie about that? I mean- It's pretty impressive that you can keep you guts in while cutting open dead bodies.'' Jane said, now standing up. ''Just, don't be ashamed of it. You should be proud that you are smart enough to do such things. Imma get something to drink, want to watch some movie later or go to bed? We have a pretty busy day tomorrow.''

''Could we just talk?'' Maura asked quietly, Jane nodded at her. ''Yeah, sure.'' The reply came before the brunette turned to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>''Why would you hit your father for me, Jane?''<p>

''Are we going down that path again Maura? We talked about that earlier this evening.'' Jane said, turning her head to look at her friend.

''I am just wondering..''

''You are wondering, again. My father is an ass. Okay? That's it. He deserved that hit. Can we stop talking about him now?''

''I am not the only reason that you hit him. Am I?'' Maura asked quietly now, seeing Jane stiffen next to her on the couch.

_Keep it cool Rizzoli. Just- Keep it cool._

''What do you mean?'' she husked out, trying to conceal the lump that had formed in her throat.

''If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay Jane.'' Maura said, now standing up from the couch.

''Where- Where are you going?'' Jane choked out, looking up at her friend who gave her a small smile.

''I am going to bed, we have a long day tomorrow. Thank you for everything, being a good friend and everything- you know?'' Maura said, leaning in to place a kiss on Jane's dark locks.

''It's no problem.'' Jane smiled.

''Goodnight, Jane.'' Maura said before walking off towards the bedrooms, sashaying her hips.

The brunette looked after her friend and smirked to herself, ''Night, Isles!''

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :3<strong>

**The song Jane sings is called '_Too Close_'by _Alex Clare_. Didn't want the song stuff to last too long so I cut it off in the half. **

**Especially since it's a break up song and we are still tryin' to get Rizzles here aye .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soo, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Leave a review if you did and if you'd like more soon :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 011<p>

Jane shuffled into the kitchen at 4.30 AM only to be met by a sleepy pair of hazel green eyes.

_Why the fuck is she awake? Why the fuck does she looks so pretty at 4.30 in the godforsaken morning? What am I even thinking? Jesus Christ Rizzoli.._

''What are you doing up so early?'' Maura asked with a thick voice, clearly just awake. She was holding a warm cup of tea but put it down and shove it towards Jane. ''Here.'' She mumbled.

''Couldn't sleep, have been up for a while already.'' Jane replied soft, pushing the cup of tea back to her friend. ''Thanks but, keep that. I prefer to have some coffee.'' The brunette said, turning to the coffee machine but Maura's voice stopped her.

''Don't drink coffee now, Jane. The caffeine won't do your body and good.'' Maura yawned.

''But I need caffeine.'' Jane whined, looking at the blonde that raised one of her perfectly pedicured eyebrows at her- a look saying more than words. Jane opened her mouth to argue but knew it was pointless to start a discussion right now, so she closed it again, exhaling an annoyed 'hmpf'.

''Fine, _Doctor_.'' She growled, grasping the cup of tea from Maura's hands and taking a sip from it.

''You are welcome, Jane.'' Maura mused in victory as she turned to make herself a new cup of tea. She set up the water boiler as questions started to pop up in her head.

''Jane?'' she asked quietly, hesitating if she would ask the brunette the questions or not.

''Mhm?'' her friend hummed in response, leaning with her back against the counter.

The blonde lifted her head and took in the Italian- the black shirt and white shorts. She let her eyes linger over the tanned body, the shorts giving away a perfect view of the brunette's long legs.

''Like what ya seein'?'' Jane husked amused as she noticed her friend eyeing her up and down, eyes lingering on her legs. She noticed Maura turning red,

''I- I er-'' Maura began to mutter, ashamed of being caught staring at her friends legs. She heard Jane chuckle, ''It was a joke Maura.''

_Why are you so stupid, Isles? Be ashamed of yourself, staring at your friends legs- they are very toned and long though.. No! I need you to focus here, Maura!_

It stayed silent in between them for several seconds before Jane quietly husked out, ''He used to hit me.''

'_He used to hit me.' Who used to hit her?_ Maura thought, furrowing her brow as she pushed herself from the counter and looked at Jane whom stared blankly at her -actually Maura's- tea cup. Her mind now flashing back to the conversation they had earlier about Jane's father. _Oh.. My God. Her father. Her father used to hit her._

''When my mom wasn't at home and my brothers were with friends, or outside..'' Jane mumbled, taking a deep breath and turning the face the kitchen counter. She sat her tea cup down and placed her hands on the edge of the counter, leaning onto it. When Maura didn't reply -Jane not knowing it was because of a loss of words- Jane chuckled quietly, sarcastic and hurt, ''I'm pathetic. I know.'' She added, shaking her head from side to side as tears welled up in her eyes. She slammed the marble kitchen counter in anger before feeling a soft hand on her shoulder.

''You're not _pathetic_, Jane..'' Maura whispered, standing next to Jane and wrapping one arm around the brunette's waist to pull her into her side. ''You are so strong, look at where you are today. You are studying at BCU and you have a great future ahead of you. You didn't let the past have influence on what you are doing now and I am proud of you for that Jane.'' She whispered against the lean but sturdy shoulders, she felt the lanky body in her grip staring to shake.

_Is she crying? What am I supposed to do?! Just don't panic and don't go vasovagal, Isles. Darn it!_

''Shush, hey. Jane. Look at me.'' Maura whispered, her hand moving from the brunette's side towards her back- gently rubbing the shaking back up and down.

Jane shook her head and kept staring at the counter, although the hand rubbing her gave a soothing effect, she wouldn't turn and look at Maura. She wouldn't let Maura see her tears. How could it go from a joke about Maura checking her out to this? To- to her, crying.. Being comforted by a friend.

''Jane, pretty please. Look at me.'' The blonde next to her now practically begged. She sniffed before turning her head to her friend, being met by the soft hazel green eyes that she could only see as Maura's.

''I am sorry for.. this.'' Jane chuckled as she wiped away some of the tears and looked at Maura. ''Don't be sorry. Is- Is this why you couldn't sleep?'' The blonde asked carefully, watching as Jane took a deep breath- trying to gain control again over her emotions again.

''Yeah..'' the brunette exhaled. ''You asked if you were the only reason that I hit him and that kept me awake, it let me think about why I hit him.. And, you are the main reason that I hit him. You _are_ the reason that I hit him. You looked so vulnerable laying there on the ground and- and he wanted to kick you, I just couldn't let that happen. I ran up to him to stop him and then I noticed the scared look in your eyes and it- it just triggered something inside of me.. I remember how my mom once stood by my father's side, just watching as he kicked me and- and she didn't do anything. I know she loves me but I wished she just would've stand up for me that one time, I doubted her so long after that.. I didn't want you to doubt the fact that I care about you, I just jumped in between the two of you. You won't charge him for anything, right?'' Jane rattled on, suddenly asking the question if Maura would charge her father for assaulting her.

Maura just looked at Jane, knowing that the brunette was expecting an answer but she couldn't give one. She was overwhelmed by what Jane had said, she was so sad that Jane had to live a youth like that but she also was so happy that she had Jane, being there for her when necessary. She didn't knew how to deal with all these emotions and just shut down.

''It's fine if you charge him though, I mean- after what he did to you, you know.'' Jane whispered.

''No!'' Maura suddenly exclaimed, making the brunette jump.

''I- I mean-'' she cleared her throat before continuing, ''-I won't charge him.''

''Thanks.'' Jane said with an appreciative smile, ''Now, let's get you back to bed because you are tired as hell.''

''What?'' Maura pouted, ''No, my water is still boiling.'' She said, trying to convince the brunette that she had to stay up. She didn't want to go to bed just yet, she knew that Jane was upset and if she would go back to bed the brunette would just spend the whole night at the kitchen table, staring her coffee mug- yes, she also knew that if she would leave to bed, Jane would go and drink coffee anyway.

''Then get to bed and I will bring you your tea in a second, okay?'' Jane suggested.

''I don't trust you.'' Maura said, narrowing her eyes.

''What? Why not?'' Jane asked almost offended.

''I know that as soon as I turn my heels, you will be making coffee.'' Maura stated.

Jane gasped, ''Maura!'' she exclaimed, faking a shocked tone. It made the blonde chuckle, ''Fine, Jane. I will go to bed and I will see you as soon as my tea is ready.'' Maura said with a playful grin, nudging Jane's side carefully with her elbow before making her way back towards her bedroom.

''Shit, the things she does to me.'' Jane exhaled once Maura was out of hearing range.

* * *

><p>''Here is your tea, Milady.'' Jane said, bowing as she handed the girl sitting straight up in bed her warm cup of tea.<p>

Maura smiled and shook her head, ''Thank you, Jane.'' She said before patting next to her on her single bed.

Jane hesitated for several seconds before sitting down next to Maura. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder on the blonde's bed, Maura taking small sips of her tea.

''Mmm!'' Maura hummed, ''This is really good Jane! It actually concerns me that you know how much sugar I take in my tea and what kind of tea I like.''

''I want to become a detective, Maura. Noticing and reminding things is what I am good at.'' Jane said, a shiver running down her spine as she felt the weight of Maura's head on her shoulder.

''So?'' Maura hummed quietly, cuddling herself up to Jane's side without any shame- she knew Jane wouldn't mind.

''Well, you always ask for tea at the café and I tend to remind how you like it. Just like you only have a dimple in your left cheek when you smile.'' Jane said, defending herself to Maura.

''I am really glad I met you, Jane.'' The smaller of the two whispered, lifting her head off of Jane's shoulder. The comment made the brunette turn her head to look at her friend.

''You are?'' she whispered huskily, her eyes searching for Maura's and successfully finding them. The hazel eyes were filled with honesty but also that Jane recognized as fear and.. lust?

_Lust._

_That look there, that was a look of lust. Fuck I need to kiss her. Just- Ugh! Fuck, Jesus Mother Fucking Cock Sucking Christ! Look at her for shit sakes!_

''Yes, I am.'' Maura whispered as she looked into the dark brown eyes, her eyes lingering from the with honesty filled dark orbs towards the thin pink lips and back.

_I want to kiss her so badly, those lips. I wonder how they would taste. Are you even homosexual, Maura? _

_You don't label. _

_Stop labeling yourself. _

_I still want to kiss her though. But- What if I scare her off? I have only known her for three weeks. I will scare her off. Ugh. Darn it Isles. Get yourself together. _The blonde's mind started to run, not knowing what to do anymore she leaned in, closing the remaining few inches between them and latching her lips with Jane's.

_So screwed, so, so screwed._ Maura's subconsciousness screamed.

_HOLY SHIT! RED FLAGS! RED FLAGS, RIZZOLI! _Her eyes wide in shock and her body stiff as she felt the light touch of her friend's lips against her own, the hazel eyes now fluttering close.

_It's okay. Act cool, Rizzoli. Just kiss her back, and breath._

Jane closed her eyes, trying her best not to lose her guts. She slowly tilted her head to the side and kissed Maura back, pressing her lips a bit harder against the plump lips of Maura. A tingling feeling stored itself in her core when she felt Maura humming against her lips in participation.

_Should I reach out or not? Ugh._

Jane decided to go for the 'Fuck it all' method and reached out anyway, caressing the soft skin of Maura's cheek.

Maura leaned in to the touch and kissed Jane once more before pulling away, earning a soft whimper from the brunette. ''Jane..'' she whispered, breathing heavily as she rested her forehead with Jane's.

''Don't..'' Jane whispered, knowing exactly what would come now –Maura would apologize and say how stupid it was to kiss her and then everything would be awkward from now on for the rest of this semester if it wouldn't be the whole year.

''But-'' Maura began, being interrupted by Jane's lips pressed against her own hard. She felt how Jane shifted next to her on the bed -their lips not parting once throughout the process- and taking the tea cup from her, placing it on the night stand. She got pulled on the brunette's lap and was now straddling her.

Jane let go of Maura's hands and braided her hands through the honey blonde locks, feeling how Maura's hands found themselves a way towards her sides, caressing them up and down.

Their kiss turned into a more passionate and heated one after Maura swept her tongue over Jane's bottom lip and was granted immediate access. Their lungs were burning from the lack of air but neither one of them had the courage to pull away, knowing that this all could be over and ruined in just a matter of seconds.

''Shit.'' Jane panted, her lips losing Maura's as she was forced to stop –her lungs not being able to bare the lack of air anymore. She felt how Maura started to pull back from her, ''No.'' she begged quietly, pulling the panting blonde back to her and connecting her lips with the smooth skin of the girls neck.

Maura wanted to pull away but was stopped by Jane, she was panting -trying to regain her breath- when she felt the brunette sucking at her neck. A soft moan escaped from her mouth, Jane's hands now leaving her hair and lowering themselves to her back.

_That moan. Holy shit._ Jane though, kissing her way towards the pulse point on Maura's collarbone.

_Not my collar bone._ Maura silently begged, knowing from herself that she turned into putty when one just simply kissed the pulse point on her collar bone- but being too far gone to even think about stopping Jane, a low moan escaped her throat once again, biting her bottom lip as she enjoyed Jane's kisses.

_You have to stop her. Just, push her- Oh.. _''Mm, Jane.'' Maura whimpered, the brunette now had moved up to her ear and enveloped her earlobe into her mouth.

_Shit, she tastes so good._ Jane thought, every sound that Maura made causing this certain feeling in her core to grow.

_Push. Her. Off. _Maura went again, this time her mind speaking loud enough for her to come in action. She pulled her head away from Jane, ''Jane, Stop.'' she pleaded as she looked down at the brunette, she was being met by a pair of very confused dark brown eyes. ''We- We can't do this.'' She now quietly said, getting off of the Italians lap.

Jane straightened herself up and tried to hide her flustered face. ''Yeah, yeah of course. You're right. I- I'll just go.'' She choked out, her voice more gravely than otherwise because of her incredibly increased libido. She quickly raised from the bed and headed for the door of the blonde's bedroom, knowing that just walking away from her wasn't the fairest thing to do at that moment- but she needed to get out of there.

She was disappointed and almost saddened when she didn't heard Maura's voice calling after her, she sighed and walked out of the bedroom- firmly closing the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I was a bit hesistant with this chapter but I truly hope that all of you enjoy this chapter and I also hope that you will leave a review down below if you enjoyed it, maybe leave some ideas for the upcoming chapters- I still need to write those.**

**Uploading from now on will slow down a bit because I am behind a computer for work and school 8 hours a day already and when I come home, the last thing I want to do is turn on my own computer and start to write again. **

**I hope you can understand this. I will _not_ abandon this story or anything- I just need more time to write it all now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 012<p>

Shortly after Jane left she had fallen asleep. When she woke up, Jane was gone. When she entered the main building to follow her lessons, Jane wasn't there. When she went to look if the red Chevy was still parked on the parking lot of the university, it was there. Which was strange since its owner was nowhere to be seen. When she had collected her guts to walk up to Steve and Joey, the comments started to flow again.

''Look who we have there, it's Bora.'' Joey Grant smirked as he saw Maura coming their way, the blonde cringing at the name but ignoring it. She was worried sick about her roommate and she needed answers, now.

''Yes, it is me.'' She mumbled, eyeing Steve who raised a curious eyebrow at her.

''It's about Jane.'' She whispered to the blonde haired boy.

''You lost your girlfriend, Bora?'' chuckled a sarcastic and deep voice from behind her. When she turned around she was met by Crowe's daring look- his dark brown eyes looking down on her, accompanied by the most 'shit-eating' (as Jane would have called it) grin she had ever seen.

''Back off, Crowe.'' Steve said, now standing up and gently pulling Maura behind him so he could face the somewhat taller guy. ''What? Ya lettin' the nerd get into your head too, Sanner?'' Maura heard the tanned young man joke.

''I just asked you to back off, Darren. What are you planning to do? Shove her around and hit her? Make even more fun of her? You know you signed a contract at the beginning of this year, you can't violate those rules. So if you are planning to hurt her, you can say goodbye to BCU, or at least to your scholarship and we both know that. I mean- even Joey doesn't pushes his luck, even _he_ can control himself and you better start doing the same thing before you get kicked out of here.'' The blonde boy hissed, now grabbing Maura by her elbow and pulling her with him out of the cafeteria.

Maura was stunned by what just had happened and let Steve lead the way, he pulled her out of the crowded room and into the hallways. He let her go and pushed her with her back against the wall.

''She doesn't answer her phone- texts, nor calls. She didn't show up today _at all_ and I, would like to know where the hell she is, Maura.'' Steve hissed as he eyed the blonde girl in front of him.

''I- I don't know where she is.'' Maura choked out, ''She wasn't at our apartment when I woke up this morning and she wasn't here either. I hoped that you would knew where to look for her.'' The blonde said quietly, eyeing the guy in front of her. She just had discovered that he was really nice, but rather intimidating in these kind of situations.

''What have you done to her?'' He mumbled, now taking a small step back from the shorter girl.

Maura swallowed and let her gaze drop to the floor, ''We kissed yesterday. I told her that we couldn't do things like that and she simply agreed with me, immediately leaving my room and I haven't seen her since.'' She whispered panicked.

''Wa- Wait. You two _kissed_?'' Steve asked shocked, Maura nodding weakly in response.

''Go to the batting cage downtown, she most likely will be there but make sure to check Boston Common first- she always liked to sit there when things were bothering her back in High School.''

''Thank you, Steve.'' Maura said quietly, almost shocked by how easily Steve gave her an answer after admitting she had kissed Jane.

''No problem Maura, now go and find her because I don't trust her by herself if she is upset. Just, go easy on her. She is probably just very confused, I know her- you can go after her now, but as soon as she asks you to leave again, just leave. It will be the best to do.'' He smiled at her, ''But-err. I am going back to Joey and Darren because both of them, or at least one of them will be very mad at me right now.'' He said, giving her a small wave before running back to the cafeteria.

_I need to look for Jane. Then I have to skip classes. I can't skip classes at BCU, they will send me away in no-time. Jane skipped the whole morning too- Come on, Maura. Be a friend here. Both of you expelled or only one of you._

…

_Both of us._

Maura thought, taking her bag with books and heading out of the building- determined to find the brunette.

* * *

><p>She looked around the park, hoping to catch a glimpse of her friend but the space was too big to be able to see it in one intake- so she started to walk around the park, hoping for the best.<p>

It took her about 10 minutes to find her, but there she was- seated under a tree with a book in her lap that seemed to be a notebook of some kind. Maura decided to slowly approach the brunette so she wouldn't just barge in an interrupt her in whatever she was doing.

''Jane?'' A soft but recognizable voice called from a few feet away- how could she not recognize that soft, worried but sweet voice? Jane slightly tilted up her head and noticed Maura slowly walking towards her. She was glad that she had a friend that would come to look for her if she disappeared but right now she wasn't very fond of the company- of any company of that matter.

''What is it Maura?'' she husked out, closing her notebook and watching how Maura stopped right in front of her and awkwardly sat down on the grass opposite of her.

Maura took a deep breath , ''I got worried- Steve told me I could find you here.''

''_Steve_?'' Jane asked, cocking one eyebrow up. Did Maura actually talked to Steve?

''Yes,'' Maura replied, ''I went up to him during lunch and told him I couldn't find you anywhere. He told me to look here for you and if you weren't here I should go and look for you in the batting cages.''

''Were Grant and Crowe there?'' Jane asked in disbelief, seeing the blonde nod- the honey blonde curls slightly bouncing at the movement. ''And you still went to talk to Steve?'' the brunette spoke, now laying her note book onto the grass, folding her hands into each other.

''I was worried, Jane. I could care less about whatever Joey or Darren have to say about me when you are missing- I just really needed to find you.'' Maura said, letting her eyes falling to the hand folded up in her lap, Jane exactly knowing what Maura was talking about. Although the Italian was truly touched by the words of the blonde, she didn't really want to talk about what happened the previous night.

''We- we need to talk about what happened yesterday, Jane.'' The blonde whispered, she remembered herself of what Steve said. In case Jane asked her to go, she had to go.

''You were the one saying that we couldn't, Maura. I am not in for this talk. You kissed me, I was shocked but eventually decided to just go with how I felt. I actually admitted in that moment how I felt, and then you say that you can't- hell no!, that _we_ can't!'' Jane husked out, now standing up from the grass with Maura following suit.

''Jane, please.'' She heard her friend ask her as she stormed off. It didn't took long for Maura to take her wrist and stop her. The brunette got turned around, her eyes being met by a pair of very worried and hurt hazel colored ones of her friend.

''I know, I kissed you- and to be honest, I didn't regret a second of that. Then you kissed me back, and we both know that you didn't regret a second of that either. We confessed our feelings there, Jane. And- and I know that I told you that we couldn't, but we can't just walk away from this. At least- _I_ can't walk away from this. Because- what I felt there, was real.'' Maura said, now slowly letting go of her friend's wrist and waiting for her reaction- knowing Jane, the brunette would fight or flight.

''Can I buy you a drink, Maura?'' Jane asked quietly, her eyes flashing over the blonde's face- seeing a surprising look taking over the hurt glance.

_Did she really just asked me for a drink?_

''Oh, I- I would love to.''

''Great..'' Jane said, uneasily shifting on her feet as she stuffed her hands into her pockets. ''You want to head to Boston Joe's? It is just around the corner and it's the only good coffee shops where I don't have to face my mom behind the counter.''

Maura, still half startled by the fact that Jane had asked her out for a drink simply nodded. ''Yes, of course. You want to go with the car? Or you want to walk and head back here afterwards so we can just sit and talk?''

''I like the second idea better, let's go.'' Jane said, holding out her hand to Maura and ushering her with her to the exit of the park before awkwardly wrapping her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders and slightly bumping into her side while walking.

Maura looked at the ground and smiled a little as she was being pulled into the lanky body, she gave in and kept walking close to Jane- gently bumping in to her every few seconds as they made their way to Boston Joe's.

* * *

><p>''I just, didn't know what do after you said that we couldn't kiss. So I left and I decided to skip the day. And yes- I know what the consequences may be if BCU doesn't takes it well, but I just had to be on my own for a bit.'' Jane explained quietly as both of them took a seat under the tree again, Maura now sitting on the brunette's vest because she didn't wanted her khaki shorts to get dirty.<p>

''I am sorry for pushing you away,'' Maura said, taking a sip of her coffee and looking at her friend. ''I should've ran after you and apologized, I shouldn't have pushed you away to start with actually.'' she added after swallowing her coffee.

''It's alright. But you really should know that I- I really would like to try this.'' Jane said quietly, Maura looking up to the brown eyes and noticing nothing but the fear and sincerity that they held- the brunette swallowing hard, clearly having trouble with expressing how she felt. ''If you really meant that kiss, I would like to do this, Maur. To take you on a first date, to ask you out. To- to ask you to be my girlfriend, ya know?'' Jane scoffed- chuckling awkwardly, hoping that making a laugh of it would release some of her anxiety.

Maura noticed how nervous Jane was and tried to throw in a small joke herself too, hoping to lighten the mood for Jane. ''Big bad Jane Rizzoli who skips school and punches people wants to ask me to be her girlfriend?'' she grinned, earning a soft nudge against her shoulder from one of the lean shoulders from the brunette.

''I do not _punch _people- I shove them. And _only _if they deserve it, I never skip classes unless I really need some time for myself- I get dangerous and aggressive when I am frustrated or hurt and I am around those peasants all day so it is impossible not to be frustrated. _And_ I am not 'Big bad Jane Rizzoli', I am just Jane- plain Jane who would be very pleased if you would go on a date with me.'' The brunette explained, giving the blonde a small smile before taking a sip of her coffee again.

''Well, I would love to go on a date with you.'' Maura smiled, leaning in to Jane and kissing her on the cheek- causing the brunette to blush deeply.

''Does Friday night suit you?'' Jane asked, turning her face away and taking another sip from her warm cup of coffee to hide her blush from Maura's view.

''Friday it is.'' Maura said quietly, smiling to herself.

_Friday night it is._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews? :3<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, it took me an awful lot of time to update this story and I apologize for that. I have been busy with personal stuff, things aren't going that well and shit and I am in a lot of trouble at the moment. School is asking a lot of time from me and shit. I am sorry.**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, don't think I forget about this because I promise that I won't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 And Then There Were<strong>

It was Thursday and both of the girls had arrived at the café about half an hour ago. Both of them were leaning against the counter in the back room, Jane just had made herself a cup of coffee and turned towards the somewhat shorter girl only to be robbed from her drink.

''Maura!'' Jane yelled as the blonde took away her with steamy hot coffee filled mug, she immediately missed the warm feeling.

''What?'' Maura chuckled, taking a sip of the coffee herself- then giving Jane an innocent smile like she always did when she stole the brunette's coffee.

''Why do you always steal my coffee? Like- make your own coffee, you know how the machine works.'' Jane whined as she reached for the mug that Maura held- the blonde stepping away from the brunette. ''Sharing is caring, Jane.'' Maura grinned as she now stood at the table in the backroom of the café.

''Yes, sharing is caring. Indeed, Maur.'' Jane said cheeky as she made her way over towards the blonde and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist, pressing her front to Maura's back.

''You won't get your coffee back, just saying.'' Maura mumbled into the mug, a small smirk tugging on her lips whilst taking another sip from the heated brown liquid- making Jane grunt.

''Please?'' Jane pleaded huskily as she ducked her head to press a kiss behind Maura's ear, lowering her lips towards the light skinned neck- knowing that Maura had a weak for neck kisses.

Maura bit her lower lip and lowered the cup, feeling how Jane started to nip at her neck- gently grazing her skin with her teeth. ''You know..'' the blonde breathed out, her breath hitching as Jane sucked at her neck. ''- It is more appropriate to take me on a date first.''

''The date is tomorrow night and I can't wait that long. I haven't kissed you since what happened in your bedroom and you really don't know how hard and exhausting it is not to kiss you.'' Jane mumbled against the soft skin, warm breath rebounding against the slightly reddened skin.

''Oh- I do know how hard it is.'' Maura said quietly, now pressing herself a bit more against Jane- making the brunette inhale sharply. Jane closed her eyes to remain calm as she found Maura grinding her ass into her crotch, she re-opened her eyes and removed one of her arms so she could place one hand on the mug and take it from Maura.

''No. Jane..'' Maura warned as Jane took the mug from her.

''One sip, babe.'' Jane teased as she raised the mug and took a sip of the coffee, now being poked in the stomach by Maura who had turned around and was now facing Jane- one eyebrow raised and a playful smirk adoring her face. The brunette tried her best to properly swallow the coffee after being poked in the stomach, ''Don't do that, what if I spit it all over your hair and fancy jacket?"

''Then I guess you will have to bring my clothes to the drycleaner and borrow me your blazer.'' Maura spoke, her voice sounding sultry and making Jane's mouth go dry.

''I- eh-'' Jane stuttered, not knowing what to say anymore while she watched the blonde tip-toeing and leaning in. It was a matter of seconds before she felt a pair of soft lips against her own and the mug being taken from her again. When Maura pulled away Jane's cheeks were flushed red, her eyes slightly widened as she watched the blonde look up at her with a satisfied smirk.

Jane opened her mouth to say how hypocritical that was but someone else interrupted them.

''Oh for Christs sake, Janie! I have been waiting for you for more than half an hour and you are just in here joking around with Maura! Shame on you!'' The elderly Rizzoli exclaimed as she made her way over to the slightly amused blonde and the still blushing brunette.

Angela pointed her finger at Jane's chest, ''_You_ are going to work tomorrow night too, no excuses young lady.'' She hissed.

Jane now glanced from her mother to Maura and back. ''I- I can't ma. I am going somewhere already.'' The brunette said quietly, seeing how her mother narrowed her eyes at her.

''I have stretchmarks for you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli! You are going to cancel whatever appointment it is that you have and you are coming here tomorrow to help out your poor mother.'' The woman said.

''But, Maaaa.'' Jane whined, dragging out the last word before taking a deep breath. ''I- I have a date with Maura tomorrow night.'' The brunette said, now turning Maura around and pulling the girl with her back against her front. Maura looked confused, glancing from Angela back up to Jane- earning a kiss on the temple.

''What?'' Angela said with a flat voice, her facial expression changing from angry to confused and then something that wasn't really clear to both of the girls.

''I have a date with Maura.'' Jane said more quietly. ''I asked her out yesterday..'' the brunette added, this time Maura nodding- agreeing with what her friend was saying.

''Just- get to work.'' Angela sighed, throwing her towel and apron onto the table before grabbing her car keys and heading out.

''She is mad at us,'' Jane sighed as she got into her Chevy, Maura following suit- getting into the passenger's side. They had worked until closing time and had just shut down the whole shop- it was a longer shift than usual after Frankie had let them know he couldn't come in to finish up the last few hours.

''-_And_, I am sorry that I kept you in there for so long. I didn't expected it to take so long.'' The brunette added before putting the keys into the engine and starting the vehicle.

''She just needs some time to adjust, Jane. Last month was heavy on her, especially the last two weeks- you moved out of the house, Rose came by- which turned out in a complete catastrophe and you hit your father.. In the face.. She just doesn't knows what to do anymore. Give her a few days and it will be alright. Text her that you can work tomorrow- We will go out next Wednesday. Okay? It is movie night then- so let's just move it from your bed to the cinema.'' Maura offered.

''But I have things planned for tomorrow, Maur. I can't just cancel on it..'' Jane whined.

Maura narrowed her eyes at the brunette, Jane smirked at her with a look that screamed _'Not this time'_

* * *

><p>She tilted her head.<p>

She _only_. Tilted. Her. Fucking. Head.

And now there she was- working on a Friday evening. Maura sat in the backroom and was helping Frankie out with some of his Chemistry homework.

She handed some people their coffee, walked by some tables to clean up empty cups and sighed. It was late- people were starting to leave already and the café was starting to get empty. She should have been out in an Italian restaurant with Maura- taking her to watch stars or for a long walk in the Boston Common afterwards.

Finally, it was time to close up- she threw the apron onto the bar and walked into the backroom, stopping dead in her tracks by what she saw.

Frankie was leaning over to Maura, almost hanging over her chair- the blonde's hands were on Frankie's chest. She (hopefully) was trying to push him away. When Jane had made herself known by slamming the door close her brother looked up, his eyes were wide and immediately filled with fear. Maura on the other hand looked relieved.

''What the hell?'' Jane husked out, stomping over towards her brother and friend.

''Jane, it's not what it looks like.'' Maura said quietly, standing up from her chair and making her way over to the angry brunette.

When Jane didn't reply and kept on storming towards the table where her little brother was Maura had to stop her. She took Jane's upped arms and put all her strength into it- trying to stop the Italian girl from walking any further and probably beating her brother. ''Jane. Calm down.'' Maura pleaded, Jane still trying to make her way past Maura -whom was trying her best not to let Jane pass- as she pointed an angry finger at him.

''So I go to work so you can study for your fucking test and you decide to just fancy _my_ girl?'' she husked out furiously, ''You think that is how it works, Frankie?!'' Jane yelled, now suddenly being pushed back by Maura- she looked down at the somewhat smaller girl in surprise, not knowing that Maura actually was capable of doing such things and owning such strength.

Frankie was standing now, he was looking at his sister in fear- ''I- I am sorry, Ja-''

''Don't give me that bullshit Frankie!'' Jane yelled, again on her way to her brother.

''No! Jane!'' Maura yelled panicked, grabbing the girl's wrists and tugging her back.

''Can you just let the fuck go of me Maura?!'' Jane hissed annoyed, glaring down at the blonde- the brown eyes filled with anger and hurt.

''Why? So you can punch him?'' Maura asked quietly, Jane not replying to what she had asked. The blonde could see that the brunette was trying to fight the tears from coming. ''I am not going to let you punch him, Jane..'' she added quietly, now taking both Jane's hands in her own and tiptoeing to press a light kiss on the girl's lips.

''You are the only Rizzoli I am interested in, okay? And I was explaining that to Frankie when you walked in.'' she explained, feeling how Jane started to relax.

''I am really sorry, Jane. If I had known I wouldn't have tried to make a move.'' Frankie whispered.

''It's fine.'' Jane said bluntly, ''You are shutting the business down though- I am taking Maura home.'' She mumbled, gathering her and Maura's stuff and pulling the blonde out of building already before anyone could protest.

* * *

><p>''I really hate it that we didn't get to go on our date.'' Jane said, taking a seat on the uncomfortable couch in their campus apartment- she had a Blue Moon beer in her hand and took a healthy swig of it.<p>

''And I really hate it that you drink beer in our apartment.'' Maura shot back, taking a sip of her tea- her eyes lingering over Jane's body. The brunette had changed into a sweater and some shorts and sat lazily next to her.

''Well- it isn't prohibited here, Maura. As long as I don't buy in bulges I am perfectly legal.''

''You are under 21, Jane. You are _not_ legal.'' The blonde pointed out, slightly annoyed by the brunette's ignorant attitude.

''Sheesh, live a little Maura. It is _one_ bottle and I will make sure I will get rid of it.''

''I don't like breaking the rules, Jane.'' Maura sighed, now slightly turning herself so she could lean into Jane's side with her back- letting out a deep breath of comfort and relaxation when Jane wrapped one arm around her and let it rest in her lap, softly caressing her upper leg.

''I am the one drinking, Maura. If I get caught it's on me, okay? No worries. I promise you.'' Jane said quietly, leaning a bit against Maura and turning a bit to get the both of them a bit more comfortable on the couch. Maura let out a soft, ''Mkay.'' Before it all went silent for a couple of minutes.

Jane was the one to break the silence first, ''Maur?''

''Yes?'' Maura replied quietly, sipping from her tea in silence.

''Why did you told me that we couldn't kiss? Like back in your bedroom, ya kno'? I mean, I don't want to get back to it- I'm just curious what made you change your mind.'' The brunette asked quietly, Maura hearing the hints of insecurity in the gravelly voice of her friend.

''My parents-'' she began, taking a deep breath before continuing. ''-They always told me to go for a rich guy, they actually have someone for me to marry. I told them I wasn't going to marry him. They were angry with me and told me that maybe I was just too young- the poor guy is still waiting for me to marry him. My parents don't know that I like woman better and when you kissed me- I just, I don't know. My parents- they crept into my head and yelled at me, 'you are a shame to this family!''' Maura said, loudly whispering her parent's voices before closing her eyes and shaking her head. ''I had to stop you. And I regret that I did it. I am happy with you, Jane.''

''I am glad I can make you happy, Maur. Just- don't get too stressed up about your parents. They may not approve, but this is about your happiness- not their opinion on gay people. Screw them if they don't approve of you being happy, okay? I am here to support you through everything.'' Jane said, now putting her beer on the table and pulling Maura into her lap. She pressed her lips against the blonde's temple. ''You're my quirky, silly, dork-ish, adorable genius and- I- I..'' _Say it, Rizzoli. _''-I care about you, a lot.'' _Argh, you pussy. _

''Thank you, Jane.'' Maura said, leaning in to the brunette enjoying the close proximity. ''Thank you for being here, for sharing this apartment with me- for being my best friend, and my girlfriend.''

''Thank you for everything..'' she whispered before closing her eyes and letting Jane pull her in for tight hug. ''Don't thank me, thank you- for putting up with me, for putting up with some blue collar American-Italian. Thank _you_ for sharing this apartment with me, thank you for giving me a chance.'' She felt the brunette mumble in to her hair.

''Thank you.'' Jane repeated one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this, please review- it makes my day.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**S~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeahh, most parts of this chapter are made out of song lyrics. Still hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 014<strong>

''Ready for tonight?'' Steve asked when Jane walked in to the cafeteria with him. It was Tuesday and tonight she was going to perform at the café because her mother – of course, who else? – had promised the regular customers, which were a lot, that she would come back to sing them some song.

''Hm?'' Jane hummed questioningly, snapping out of her daze. ''Yeah, yeah I'm ready.'' She smiled, taking a seat with the blonde boy at the table.

''What are you thinking about Rizzoli?'' Steve asked, examining his friend carefully but he knew already what she was thinking about- or rather, _who_ she was thinking about.

''Maura..'' Jane replied honestly with a shrug of her shoulders, she could trust Steve with this information.

''Speaking about the devil.'' Steve coughed, looking down at the table. Jane frowned at him, not knowing what he meant until she felt someone pressing a kiss on her cheek. She turned her head and looked up right into Maura's warm and loving eyes, they were twinkling with happiness. ''Hi.'' The brunette husked out quietly, smiling and patting next to her on the bench. Maura nodded and sat down too, she greeted Steve. ''Hey Steve.''

''Hey Maur. You look.. happy? Today?'' He grinned, earning a nod from the blonde. He had grown to care for the blonde since Jane actually started to care too – not that he ever hated her or anything. He just didn't pay much attention to her before Jane came into the picture.

''I just received an A on my Anatomy test.'' Maura beamed, Jane coughing next to her – choking on her water.

''An A?'' The brunette coughed, covering her mouth with her hand as she looked at her girlfriend who nodded proudly.

''Yes.'' She smiled brightly.

''And I got a B for once.'' Another voice called from behind them. Jane jerked her head up when she recognized the voice.

''Thanks to Bora here.'' The voice quickly added to its previous line.

Jane rose her eyebrows in surprise and looked from Joey to Maura. ''You teached him?'' she husked out hoarsely, the coughing incident from a few seconds ago still bothering her throat a bit.

''Yes, I did. Only twice though.'' Maura said, watching as Joey took a seat next to Steve and across from the two girls. Joey nodded and smiled, ''She saved my ass, without her I wouldn't have been able to stay on the team.''

''Well, great to know that you didn't try to make fun of her for once.'' Jane huffed, shaking her head and sharing a look with Steve who looked at her warningly.

''What?'' Jane asked offended, throwing her hands up defeated. ''He isn't as bad as Crowe was but he still made fun of her and now he thanks her for having her helping him out with his homework. I mean- come on..''

''He needed my help, Jane. I helped him and everything went fine. He even kept Darren from beating me, at least now-''

''Darren tried to beat you?'' Jane asked suddenly, her tone dangerously low. Her eyes shot from Maura to Joey who nodded slowly. ''Yeah. Maura was waiting for me Saturday after practice and he saw her. I was there in time though, I know you would kill me if I let her get hurt.''

''Is that the reason why Crowe hasn't been here the past two days?'' Jane asked, suddenly laying the connection of what happened Saturday and Darren not being there.

''I broke his nose.. He looks awful..'' Joey said quietly, ''Coach said that if it happened again he would reconsider my scholar ship though.'' The boy added, Jane now realizing what Joey had actually done for her - or more for Maura.

''You risked your scholar ship to make sure Maura was safe?'' the Italian asked quietly, Joey nodding in response. Jane looked at Maura, ''Is that true?'' she asked quietly, not believing anything Joey was saying but as soon as Maura nodded she knew that Joey was telling the truth.

''Thanks, Joe.'' Jane mumbled, looking at the football player who shrugged and flashed her a quick halfhearted smile. ''It's fine Rizzoli, can't let Darren beat her. I mean, I have been a jerk too and I said a lot of shit about her behind her back but she doesn't deserved a beat up face.''

''She indeed doesn't.'' Jane said, kissing Maura's cheek – causing the girl to blush lightly.

''I'm coming to your ma's café tonight too, saw that she tweeted that you would come back.'' Grant said.

Jane's jaw dropped. Her mother did _WHAT? _''She, _tweeted_?'' she asked half confused, half angry.

''Yeah, she has like 5 thousand followers. You know how many people saw that tweet? It will be damn crowded tonight.'' Steve butted in now.

Jane turned pale. She didn't mind to perform if it was a small crowd but she knew that tonight wouldn't be exactly the usual crowd. ''Shit.'' She muttered under her breath. ''So screwed.'' She chuckled nervously.

Tonight would be a disaster..

* * *

><p>''I will be in the front with Frankie and Tommy.'' Maura said supportively, kissing her cheek before walking out of the backroom to sit with the rest of the Rizzoli clan. Frankie and Tommy were both sitting in the back of the café with some friends, Angela was serving some costumers and Frank Sr. was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't really been home ever since he and Jane had fought outside the café. Angela said her daughter shouldn't worry but she did, Frankie and Tommy said he was around when she wasn't – which was basically all the time because she lived on campus. But whenever she was at home for a night or at the café to work he wasn't there, he was avoiding her.<p>

She took a deep breath before walking out of the back room and walking over to her mother. '''Hey Ma.'' She smiled, earning a kiss on her cheek from her mother. _My god, so embarrassing. _''Don't, Ma..'' she hissed, mocking an annoyed tone. When her mother swatted her away she chuckled and jogged from behind the counter. She slowly made her was to the front of the counter and jumped into it, sitting onto it and putting her guitar in her lap.

It took only a few seconds for the crowd to go silent, she cleared her throat. ''Sooo..'' she started awkwardly. ''Most of you see me around here a lot and probably know who I am, in case that you are new to my mother's fabulous café - I am Jane Rizzoli.''Jane said, smiling goofily at the crowd when some laughs were being heard. She let her gaze escape from the general view to Maura and focused her eyes on the hazel green eyes. 'You can do this!' the blonde mouthed at her, holding up her thumb and smiling sheepishly. The brunette smiled back and slightly shook her head before looking back to the rest of the people.

''This song is called 'Nothing Really Matters' it is a bit out of my normal routine but I decided to give this a shot anyway. So, there we go.'' Jane said, clearing her throat and starting to play the intro.

''**When she's ok, then I'm alright**

**When she's awake, I'm up all night**

**And nothing really matters, nothing really matters**

**I see her face, and in my mind**

**I seize the day, whenever she's nearby**

**It's like nothing really matters, no**

**Nothing really matters**

**She completes me, like she reads me**

**Right or wrong, it's so clear she's**

**All that I need, All I need yeah**

**I know what it feels like**

**I know what it feels like**

**Swimming through the stars when I see her**

**And I don't need air because I breathe her**

**I know what it feels like**

**I know what it feels like yeah**

**I breathe her**

**Breathe her..''**

Jane finishes the song and keeps staring at her guitar, not able to get herself to look up at the clapping people surrounding her in the room.

''Come on! Give us another one, Jane!'' the voice of somewhat elderly male called from the back of the café. Jane looked up at the man and smiled at him with a small nod, then she adjusted her look back to Maura and noticed the huge smile plastered on the blonde's face. Now she reminded why she liked to sing. She brought people happiness. She made people smile..

''Well, I have a few other songs left prepared for tonight. This one is called Uptown Funk. Most of you probably know it so sing along if you want.'' Jane chuckled before she started to play a solo as intro.

''**This hit, that ice cold **

**Michelle Pfeiffer, That white gold**

**This one, for them hood girls**

**Dem good girls, Straight masterpieces **

**Stylin', while in, Livin' it up in the city**

**Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent, Got kiss myself I'm so pretty**

**I'm too hot (hot damn), Called a police and a fireman**

**I'm too hot (hot damn), Make a dragon wanna retire man**

**I'm too hot (hot damn), Say my name you know who I am**

**I'm too hot (hot damn), Am I bad 'bout that money?**

**Break it down**

**Girls hit your hallelujah, Girls hit your hallelujah**

**Girls hit your hallelujah, 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**

'**Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you, 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**

**Saturday night and we in the spot, don't believe me just watch. Come on''**

This is what she had been missing out on. The clapping people, singing along with the songs she covered – watching amazed as she played the solos on her old acoustic guitar. This is what she was missing out on by being too insecure to play in front of people, she was missing out on the opportunity to bring people closer together with music.

* * *

><p>''I'm sorry but this is really the last one for tonight.'' Jane answered with a grin when someone asked if there would be more after this. She was playing for an hour straight already and she noticed her hands getting more tired by every song that she played.<p>

''This song lays quite close to my heart and I have never performed it before. I wrote this one myself and it may be kinda cheesy but I still hope you enjoy.'' She added with a chuckle. She noticed how Frankie looked at her, he had heard the song before. He was the only one that heard the song before. Jane must have been 17 when she wrote the song, it wasn't that long ago but she never dared to share it. She didn't even share it with the person it was written for. She didn't had enough time to share it with that person, it made her rip the sheets and throw them away – but Frankie got them out of the trashcan and fixed the sheets up with tons of scotch tape and on this day she was actually quite thankful for her little brother the trashcan diver.

''**I would grant all your wishes, if you promised me a thousand kisses**

**I will never, love another, like you. **

**So give me all your secrets, your fear and doubts, honey you don't need them**

**I will never, find another, like you**

**And the airs getting thin, where the wings meet the wind**

**We see it, we can feel it and we know this**

**I believe in something more, all the days that came before**

**Led us right to where we are, right to where we are**

**It's all written in the stars, we've already come so far**

**And we can't change who we are**

**Who we are**

**Who we are**

**Who we are**

**I don't have all the answers, but right now is all the matters**

**I could never, love another, like I loved you**

**And we don't have to understand, fate always has the upper hand and fate choose me and you''**

And after that song another applause followed. Jane jumped off of the counter and made a small talk with a few people that came up to her. About 30 minutes later she fled to the back and dropped her guitar onto the table. She covered her face in her hands and took a deep breath. It was over. The stress was over, it was a pleasuring stress though - being able to give this kind of joy to people, but it still wasn't her favorite thing to do.

She felt a soft touch on her shoulder and pulled her hands away from her face, she turned around and before even being able to realize it was Maura she was being pinned up against the wall by the girl – Maura's lips eagerly kissing hers. She turned them around so Maura was standing against the wall and cupped the blonde's face, kissing her back and deepening the kiss.

Maura pulled back from the kiss and panted of the lack of air.

''We need to get back to campus.'' The girl hissed. ''Now.'' She added sternly.

Jane blinked and before she could even process what was happening, Maura was dragging her out of the café already and getting in the car – Jane following suit, too intoxicated with the taste of Maura on her lips to be able to think twice of getting into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**Nothing Really Matters - Mr. Probz**

**Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars**

**Who We Are - Tristan Prettyman (_the song Jane wrote herself)_**

**So yeah, I hoped you enjoyed this and that it's worth a review. I know that I am a bit slow with updating lately and such but I am so busy lately and all that crap and I'm sorry guys :/**


End file.
